Grey Paradise
by TheLionOfFire
Summary: Editor Anastasia Grey is into the BDSM lifestyle, as a dominant. What happens when she encounters Christian Grey, the dominant business mogul? Will their personalities clash or will they move past their different yet similar personalities?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Gravitational Pull

I put down the manuscript I've been reading for the past hour. I don't think it is novel material. I sigh. I look around in my off-white furnished office, as if looking for something. The stress that I've been feeling lately can only be calmed by two things, books or a new submissive. I've been bombarded with new manuscripts at SIP, Seattle Independent Publishing, where I work, so that is not the solution I'm looking for. My last submissive, Adrian, was lovely, and that was exactly the problem with him. It's not love I need. I did not extend his contract. I hear on knock on my door.

"Come in." I say.

"Miss Steele, Christian Grey is here to see you." Said my assistant Jose. I've always thought he has a thing for me, but I see him only as a work friend.

"I'll be right out." I say. I like to greet and bring people to my office personally. I'm not even comfortable having an assistant to tell the truth. I get from my white wooden desk, and make my way to the lobby.

A tall, copper haired man is standing in there. I've seen Christian Grey through pictures, but they don't give him enough credit. He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen.

"Mr. grey?" I stretch out my hand and he takes it. His gray eyes widen, and I feel as if he were pulling my belly strings. "Good morning. I'm Anastasia Steele."

"Anastasia." He acknowledges. I've never heard someone say my name that sexy. "Christian Grey."

"Pleasure to me you." _Pleasure indeed. _"Follow me, please." I turn around, but catch of glimpse of him raising his eyebrow and… amused maybe?

We walk to my office and I wait for him to enter and close the door. He sits down and I sit on my chair.

"So Miss Steele, you are publishing my mother's biography?" He asked, knotting his _long_ fingers together on his lap.

"It's a favor for a friend. She is an exceptional journalist and a writer." I felt the urge to explain myself. What the hell? "She has quite an admiration for your mother. When she contacted her regarding the biography and she agreed, she asked me right way to publish."

"I see. What did you want to see me for then?" He asked. He seems so pretentious.

"Your mother wants to devote a chapter for each of her children. We've received the signed consenting form from your brother and sister, but we haven't received yours." I say.

"That's because I haven't signed it. I like to keep my personal life, _private_." He said. God, I feel like giving him a well-deserved spanking. Didn't his mother show him manners? Mine did. It was one of her core values.

"I understand that Mr. Grey. This won't be a know-all inquisition, it's merely an interview and a few facts about you and your mother."

"I'll have to think about it Miss Steele." He says.

"That's fine." I grab one of business cards and hand it to him. "Please let me know when you've made a decision."

"I will." He said. "Thank you." He added. Does he even use those two words, eight letters, often?

"If you'll excuse me Mr. Grey, I have an meeting in five minutes." I say and get up. He raises his eyebrow again. Is this some sort of recurring personality gesture?

"Anastasia." He gets up and stretches out his hand.

"Christian." I shake it. There's a current, a gravitational pull, attracting me to him. He widens his eyes again he might feel it too. I wouldn't ever consider him as a submissive though he seems rather authoritarian.

I walk past him and open the door. When he leaves my office I feel like a teenager lingering in my door, waiting for the beautiful pretentious man to leave SIP. I sit back down on my desk and call Kate to let her know he is considering it.

**AN: Giving the Fifty Shades Trilogy a try. I hope you like it, if you do or have any suggestions, please review! Thank you:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Moondance

I lay in bed trying to go back to sleep. I seldom wake up before my alarm goes off, I _despise _mornings. A few minutes later my alarm clock interrupts my attempt to go back to sleep. I get up and make my way to kitchen to make some tea. Kate is there dressed impeccably, ready to get a few compliments at work.

"Good morning Ana." She says.

"Morning Kate."

"Didn't wanna get up?"

"You know me well." I chuckle.

"Well, I have to go, I have a meeting." She walks by the kitchen counter and gives me a quick hug. "Call me later!" She says gathering her purse and leaving.

Kate and I have been living together for a while now. We moved to Seattle from our apartment near WSU, where we both attended. We've been here for more than two years now. Kate knows little to nothing about my BDSM lifestyle. We have a playroom in our apartment, it isn't that fancy as other playrooms I've seen, but it's quite something. She's seen it once or twice, but I keep it locked and only I have the key. She doesn't have a problem with it, but she only wants to know what she has to.

I make my tea, drink it, and go back to my room to get ready. My white wicker bed calls me, but if I lay down I might never go to work. I decide to wear I black tight pencil skirt and a white sleeveless blouse. I never used to care about what I wore, but when I started working at SIP, I decided I should to pay more attention to my attire. After I shower and get ready for work, I gather my things and leave the apartment. As I drive to work on my Volkswagen Jetta, I remember Wanda… my old beetle. When I got the promotion at SIP, like my clothing, Kate insisted I needed a new car. I listened to her, but I stuck with Volkswagen. I arrive at the office thirty minutes before I should, I don't mind, I like punctuality.

I say good morning to the few people that are already here, and go straight to my office. I decide to do some organizing meanwhile. I'm looking through some paperwork when a specific paper makes me anxious. It's Adrian's submissive contract. Before engaging in a BDSM relationship, a contract stating what is required from both parts must be signed, to prove consent. What the fuck is this doing here? I'm sure I keep my submissive contracts at home. I grab the copy and shove it in my purse. I look for any other contracts everywhere at SIP, but I found none. I'm beyond anxious, how could this get here? I try to calm down, so I hold on to my purse and sit down on my desk. I take the contract out and read it again.

I was not that demanding. I required that my submissive would always were the proper attire in my playroom, no underwear and ripped, over washed jeans. Adrian agreed to spanking, canning, flogging, _everything_, but hot wax. I found that as a turn off, hot wax could be quite sensual. They had to keep their hair relatively long, but not too long. We had to meet twice a week every month for two months, with an option to extend the period of the contract if both parties agreed. Regarding working out, eating habits, and did not specify any in particular. As long as they would be able to keep up, it's fine by me. I would be financially responsible for the wellbeing of my submissive in the days of our encounters only. Other than that I don't think I had any other specific demands other than the usual no STD's, no other partners, and leaving their pleasure at my hands only. I can't help feeling a little aroused when reading the contract. A knock on my door distracts my fantasizing reverie.

I clear my throat. "Come in."

"Good morning Ana." Said Jose.

"Good morning _Mr. Rodriguez_." I say. "We're at work remember?" Jose and I knew each other from WSU. After he graduated I gave him this job meanwhile he started his portfolio in photography.

"Sorry Miss Steele." He smiles. "Here's your schedule for today." He hands it to my and I review my hour to hour.

"Oh shit! I forgot about the gala." I say and do a dramatic bang on my head with the desk. When they fired the former commissioning editor at SIP and gave me his job, I started socializing more with other publishing houses and businesses that were interested in publishing. Then I was being invited to the same upscale galas that Kate was invited to.

"You already RSVP'd." Jose said doing a face.

"I know, thanks Jose." I say and dismiss him.

I grab my blackberry and text Kate.

-Do u have a dress for tonight's gala? Lunch date to look for mine? :)-

She replies quickly, as usual.

-I do obvi. YES! I'll pick u up.-

The rest of the day runs smoothly. I was looking out for any expressions or comments that might hint someone's involvement in Adrian's submissive contract being at SIP, but I did not notice any. I'm intrigued with a manuscript I randomly selected from the pile next to my desk when Kate comes in. She rarely knock when coming in my office or room, but always on my playroom.

"Hey Ana."

"Hi Kate, just let me finish this chapter and we'll go." I say.

"Fine." She shits down and crosses her arms on her chest, so impatient.

"Fine, let's go." I laugh. "I can see you don't want to wait." I put down a post it on the page I was reading and grab my things.

We grab a light lunch and look for my dress. Kate loves this stuff. We are at some fancy store and nothing seems to be worth the price.

"How about this?" She asks holding a gray dress up. The shade somehow reminded me of Christian Greys eyes.

"That's Christian Grey's eye color." I say.

"Um, I'm sorry?" She says raising her eyebrows.

"What? It is." I shrug.

"You noticing a man's eye color other than," She looks around and whispers. "His submissive-ness or whatever."

I can't help but to laugh at her comment. "They were beautiful. It's hard not to notice them."

"I hear it, yet I don't believe it. Ana, did you like him?"

"Oh God Kate, no!"

"Right…" She said. "Try it on." She hands me the gray dress.

"Fine." I say in defeat.

In the dressing room I stare at myself in the mirror. The dress looks _amazing_. It's a long and formfitting open back long sleeve dress. It doesn't have much detail in the front. I love it.

"Wow Ana. You look amazing." Kate says when I get out of the dressing room. "Take it."

"I like too." I smile. "I'll take this one." I tell the saleslady.

After we purchased the dress, I went back to SIP. The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. I put the interesting manuscript on the YES pile. Other than that, I was just looking forward to putting that beautiful dress on again.

I smile at my reflection in my bedroom mirror. This dress makes me feel sexy. I've put on some light make up, blush and mascara. I've managed to put my wayward hair to the side, with some light waves. When I'm ready, I wait for Kate in the couch.

"Miss Kavanagh!" I say when I see her. She's wearing a black dress with green accessories that highlight the green of her eyes. "You look beautiful."

"We both do." She says.

I take her car keys. She has a Mercedes, which is more spacious and comfortable than my Jetta. "Come on. We'll take your car, I'll drive." I say.

Our heels click their way down the stairs as we make our way to the car. We arrive at the gala in no time. It's held at a beautiful home, a charity event for a new pediatric wing for a hospital. Kate and I mingled around, everyone asking her about her parents and whatnot. Kate was talking with some gentlemen about her recent article at the newspaper when I felt someone behind me. I turned around to meet the gray eyes my dress reminded me of.

"Miss Steele," Said Christian Grey. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Mr. Grey." I smile. What are the odds? He's looking dashing as ever in a crisp black suit, white shirt, and black tie.

"Would you care for a dance?" He asked. Michael Buble's version of "Moondance" was playing.

"I'm not much of a dancer."

"I am. Don't worry, I'll lead." He said. I think I rolled my eyes at him trying to demonstrate who's in charge.

**AN: Thank you to everyone taking their time to read this story! If any of you have any comments of suggestions, please review. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the characters or the story made by E.L. James. They are merely borrowed for recreational purposes. **

Chapter 3 Guards Down

He places his hand in front of me and I stare at it hesitating. This is merely a dance, but it all crumbles down this way. Leading a dance, leading a conversation, and ultimately leading a relationship. I can't be careless. I've worked hard for control in my life.

"Maybe some other time Mr. Grey." I smile politely.

"Anastasia, I insist." He says with his gaze intense. "We can discuss my consent on a chapter about me in my mother's biography." I fool myself thinking this is about Kate, trying to land her his chapter, but I know better.

"Fine, if you insist." I snap.

He reaches out for my hand again, and I place mine on his. At first I'm uncomfortable, feeling control slipping away from my hands to his. Then, that uninvited spark between us is there again. He places his hand on my bareback that tingle all the way down _there_.

"If you don't mind me saying, you look beautiful Miss Steele." He says as we dance away. I have to admit, he _is _quite the dancer.

"Thank you Mr. Grey." I look up at his beautiful grey eyes, even in heels he still towers over me. That gravitational pull is calling me again, when I fell like pulling him down to me and kissing him. I clear my throat. "So, we were going to discuss your consent?"

"Ah, yes." He said. "I agree. I will have the form signed and delivered to you first thing Monday."

"I can assure you-" He interrupts me.

"On one condition." He says as we sway all over the dance floor. I can feel eyes fixated on us.

"Yes…"

"You do the interview, and any facts that will be included have to be pre approved by me." He says.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey, but Miss Kavanagh is writing the biography." I say.

"She still would. She would write about our interview and your personal notes."

"I would have to run it by her prior to agreeing."

Suddenly, he whirls me around and then dips me downwards dramatically as the song ends. I laugh at the unexpected move. His gray eyes soften as he gives me a sexy smile.

"You have a beautiful laugh. You should let your guard down and do it more often."

"Um. Thank you?" I blush lightly. I'm slightly offended at his strange compliment, but I might take it into consideration.

"If you and your friend agree to my terms. Let me know. We will have to arrange a meeting or a few." He looks for something in the inner pocket of his jacket. He finds it and hands it to me. It's his business card. "Call me or E-mail me." He adds and smiles breathtakingly.

I couldn't help to watch him walk away. He has such grace, and seems at ease with himself, comfortable with his own _beautiful _skin. He radiates confidence and sexuality. I feel someone poking me.

"Um. Hello?" I turn around and she Kate raising an eyebrow at me. "Care to explain your little dance with _Christian Fucking Grey_?"

"It was just business." I sigh. "I'm not sure if you will be okay with this." She eyes me warily before I begin to fill her in on my 'little dance with _Christian Fucking Grey_'. I tell her his terms for agreeing on chapter in the biography, and we discuss the pros and cons of his terms.

"I don't think we have much of an option here, Steele." She shrugs. "You are going to have to interview him, record him if you have to, and write down some personal notes too."

"Fine. I'll send him and e-mail tomorrow." I say as if it were a burden. Kate has the most sarcastic expression I've probably ever seen on her. I laugh, as someone advised me.

We drank, gave some money for the pediatric wing, and overall socialized. Back home, late at night, we opened a cheap bottle of wine and drank on our living room floor. We fooled around and watched reruns of Friends until dawn. I was beyond tired.

The thirst is unbearable. I open my eyes and look at my alarm clock. It's 9:00 AM. I get up and go to the kitchen to drink water. I turn on the news on the living room's TV and look for my blackberry. I have a few texts and some e-mails, which reminded me of an e-mail I had to send to Christian Grey Eyes. I look for his business card on my phone and type the e-mail.

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Terms and Conditions

Date: May 14, 2011 9:19 AM

To: Christian Grey

Mr. Grey,

Miss Kavanagh and I have reached an agreement regarding your conditions to move forward with the chapter. It will be my pleasure to interview you, and dialogue on the facts and other information that will be included in the chapter.

Thank you,

Anastasia Steele

Commissioning Editor, SIP

I put my blackberry down on the kitchen counter, and gather the ingredients to make breakfast. I hear my blackberry ping.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: RE: Terms and Conditions

Date: May 14, 2011 9:22 AM

To: Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele,

I will have the consent form sign and delivered for you on Monday morning. I will let you know the information regarding our meetings later today or Monday. The pleasure will be mine.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I roll my eyes _again _at his authoritative traits. If he thinks I will give in this easily to his _demanded _dates and places of our meetings, he's got the wrong girl. My eyes linger on his last sentence, 'The pleasure will be all mine'. I imagine him saying it in his sexy voice, towering over me, looking at me with his intense gaze. Why is this man making me feel like a silly love-struck teenager?

**AN: Thank you to everyone for their positive feedback and for taking their time to ready the story. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. If you have any suggestions or comments, please review. I was also scolded, if I may, by a friend for not placing a disclaimer. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Con-sensual

I hold the _new _consent form Mr. Grey so thoughtfully redrafted and signed. He included his conditions and also requested I signed it as well. How exasperating. I'm not in the best of moods, and his annoyance is getting to me. It's been a hectic morning at SIP, like most Mondays. I hear my MacBook's mail alert go off.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Consent form

Date: May 16, 2011 11:04 AM

To: Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele,

I understand you have received the new consent form. I would appreciate if you signed it and brought it to Grey House today at 3:00 PM. We will be holding our first interview.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I raise my eyebrows at his e-mail. If I answer him right away, I might tell him I won't sign shit. I close my computer, and proceed with my work. I have at meeting at 1:00 PM, so I have to prep for it. At the meeting they inform the staff that SIP is having financial problems, and that next week it's going on the market. Some of the staff is worried about their jobs, but I'm not. I'm awesome at what I do. That's why they gave me the promotion after the last editor's fiasco. I glance at my watch as leave the meeting and it's almost 2:00 PM.

In my office, I open my laptop and think about what I should write on Mr. Grey's response. It seems unprofessional to say I won't be available if I'm the one interested in the interview. Should I tell him to reschedule or maybe to come to my office? Come to my office it is. I try to type a rather professional e-mail.

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: RE: Consent form

Date: May 16, 2011 2:09 PM

To: Christian Grey

Mr. Grey,

I apologize for the late notice. As I'm sure you can understand, we are having quite hectic day here at SIP. My presence is required. If you would like to, you can come to office for our interview.

Thank you,

Anastasia Steele

Commissioning Editor, SIP

I even though I think I've typed a rather professional e-mail, I feel _un_professional. I always try to carry out my compromises, but his authoritative manners reveal the worst in me. Half an hour passes and no response from him; will he shred the new consent form and send his chapter to hell? A knock on my door pauses my preoccupation.

"Come in." I call out.

"Miss Steele, Mr. Grey is here to see you." Says Jose, only his head peering on the door.

"I'll be right out." He came. I'm relieved, why? I get up from my desk and arrange my clothes. I'm wearing a black boat neck dress with black pumps. I make my way to the lobby and there he is. He looks immaculate in a grey business suit, white shirt, and grey tie.

"Mr. Grey. I apologize if I've caused you any inconvenience." I extend out my hand and he shakes it. That spark that shivers through me when I touch him is still there. I wonder if he feels it too? Inconvenience or not, he is here. Point for Steele.

"Miss Steele. Like you said, I understand a hectic day at work." He said.

I smile and gesture him towards my office. "Shall we?"

I walk in front of him purposely. When I open the door I catch of glimpse of him staring at my behind. We take our seats and I look for Kate's questions for the interview.

"Well Mr. Grey, here we go." He gestures me with his hand to proceed. "You are a successful business man, would you say your mother's upbringing contributed to it?"

"Both of my parent's upbringing contributed to it. My mother was quite demanding regarding our schoolwork and extra curricular activities. My success was due to my dedication, good judgment, and decision-making, but it is dedicated to her." His demeanor seems to change when he speaks of his mother. I can see the love he has for her in those beautiful gray eyes. Even when revealing his soft side, I presume, he still is a control freak.

"How is your relationship with your adoptive-" I look back down at the page. He's adopted. I did not see that coming. "Siblings?" I try to seem casual.

"We've been together since a young age, our relationship is like any brother's and sister's. We have the usual disagreements, but at the end of the day, we're family." Is this his soft spot? Family? I smile at him and he smiles back. I can't explain why, but his eyes speak to me. I turn back down to the page when I feel as if his intense gaze was staring right through me.

"Not much is known about your personal life, what's your relationship status-" I almost laugh, seriously Kate? What are you, Facebook? "Are the rumors of you being gay true?" I feel like slapping my own mouth.

He raises his brown, but then seems amused by the question and gives me a crooked grin. "No, Anastasia, I'm not." He says.

"Oh good." I say in relief. Seriously? What the fuck is wrong with me. He still seems amused.

"What are some of your favorite pastimes? And do you enjoy them with your family?" I ask.

"I work hard, so there is not much time left for pastimes. When there is though, I like to indulge myself with expensive and absorbing hobbies, like gliding, flying, sailing, and sorts. My brother and father sometimes join me."

"Gliding? Sounds fun." I say. I try and look past his 'expensive and absorbing' comment.

"It is quite the experience." He smiles breathtakingly.

I'm beyond glad I'm doing this interview. I saw a side of him I didn't know he even had. I'm pleased.

"If you would like to Mr. Grey we can meet one more time to finish the interview."

"That's fine Anastasia." Oh God the way he says my name. "Tomorrow at Grey House, 10:00 AM." He says as he gets up, his whole demeanor changing again. "Maybe I can interview you."

"Very well." I give him a tight smile. I walk him out of my office and open the door. I gesture towards Jose. "Jose will see you out, once again thank you." I say. This time I don't bother looking at him as he makes his exit. Why would I? I'm not interested in anything other than finding a submissive at the moment. I need one, now.

I decide it's time to pursue a new submissive. I make an appointment at the one of the BDSM community's club. They are familiar with my preferences, so a few will be ready for me when I get off of work. I gave a detailed recollection of our interview to Kate, and will have to do it again when she writes the chapter. The mood at SIP for the rest of the day is still of preoccupation, but I'm confident that our team's work is not blame. The blame is all on that asshole Jack Hyde. I'm usually the last person to leave the office, but I have _very_ important matters to attend. I grab my laptop bag and purse, and leave. I consider whether to go back home and change, but I'm too eager.

When I enter the club I feel in my comfort zone, like I do when reading. The club has sensual ambiance, with black padded walls and red chandeliers, private lounges for those who don't have playrooms, and a lounge bar. I walk towards the bar and order a glass of wine. I tell the bartender to let Mrs. Stanton know I'm here. She's the woman in charge, if you may.

"Ana, dear." She's dressed in full-on dominatrix, a strapless leather dress, with belts all over, and black leather riding crop. "I'm glad you came." She greets me fondly. She has been somewhat of my mentor over the years. Her and her husband own the exclusive club, and switch their roles on the relationship.

"Adelaide." I smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"So finally caving in to have another submissive." She said with a mischievous smile.

"I don't cave." I smile. "I though a handsome Submissive out there without a Dom might need me. So what's there to do?" I raise my hands up in defeat.

She laughs. "Oh dear! Wait here while I get them ready for you."

"Sure Addie." I look around and see a few couples getting to know each other. I like my privacy though. I turn around and scan the room. A familiar pair of dazzling, surprised gray eyes meets mine.

**AN: I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Once again, thank you to everyone who is taking their time to read the story. I'm sorry if I mislead some of you to think that Ana and Kate fooled around in a more than friends way. They just joked around, did girls stuff! If you would like me to explore it through, I would consider it. Review if you have any comments or suggestions. Thank you:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Eye to Eye

We stare at each other from the distance. I can see the panic on his eyes. He's always so impassive, seeing me here must have been quite unexpected for him react this way. I can't say I'm that surprised he is here; he has all the personality traits of a Dom. I'm in my element, so I confidently make my way towards him. He still looks immaculate in his gray suit. He runs a hand through his tousled hair as I approach him.

"Mr. Grey." I regard him.

"Miss Steele." He puts his impassive mask on. "I never would've thought I'd see _you _here."

"Can't say the same about you." I give him a small smile. I can see that he is panicking. Does he think I'm here to expose him on the book? "Don't worry Mr. Grey, this is off the record."

He relaxes immediately. "Pardon my asking but, are _you_ here because you enjoy a BDSM style?"

"No, I'm researching for a book SIP will be publishing." I try to look serious. His eyes widen. "I'm being sarcastic Mr. Grey, I do."

"Submissive?" I catch an ounce of enthusiasm in his voice. I know he is asking if I'm a submissive, but I'm going to take a different approach.

"Pursuing a new one." I say.

"I see." He says. _I know I don't look like much of Dom, but you could make an effort to hide your disappointment. _

"What about you?"

"Likewise. I'm meeting an old friend that helps me to choose."

"I understand. Would you like to have a drink while we wait?" I ask and point backwards to the bar.

He chuckles. "Sure."

We make our way to the bar where I previously was sitting, my glass still there. He orders wine as well. We don't speak, only drink.

"So you're a Dom." He breaks the silence and says it as if he still processing the information.

"I am, and so are you." I gesture to him.

"We are." He says. "I'd appreciate for not mentioning it to anyone else Anastasia, other than my friend and subs, no one knows."

"I understand. Your secret is safe with me. I hope mine is as well."

"Of course." He says taking a sip of his wine. We're back to only drinking now. God, what is taking Adelaide so long? I try and drink my wine, before realizing that my glass is empty. His seems to be too. "Another?" He asks.

"Please."

"We would like two more glasses of red wine, Chateau Margaux, preferably." He said to the bartender in perfect French ever the control freak. I chuckle. "What is it?" He asks me.

"You are such a control freak." His eyes widen.

"I am." At first he seemed surprised, even offended, then amused. It's hard to keep up with his mood swings. "No one's ever said that to me."

"Maybe not directly to you." I tell him.

"Fair point well made Miss Steele." He says. The bartender refills our glasses.

"Ana, darling!" Adelaide says walking towards the bar. "The boys are waiting for you."

"Go. I'll pay for the wine, I insist." He says when I look from Addie to him.

"If you insist." I say as I grab my purse and get up. "Thank you, Christian."

I walk towards Addie and she's eying me strangely. "What?" I say when I'm walking towards the private room with her.

"Nothing. I didn't know you knew Mr. Grey." She says.

"Oh. I met him recently." I say dismissively.

We both walk towards the room in silence. I take Addie's opinion on my submissive into consideration before choosing them. She has four handsome men lined up for me, all of them wearing washed-out jeans and no shirt.

"Just the way you like them." She says.

"Thank you Mrs. Stanton." I say.

I look at the boys one by one. The first one is handsome, muscular yet slim, but seems to be lacking height. The next one I won't even bother to look with detail, _too much _muscle, he even looks like a bodybuilder. The third one has beautiful green eyes, but I'm not too fond on his feet. The last one has the appropriate body, height, and decent looks, but I don't know why he does not ignite something in me. I look at all of them again trying to make a decision, but none of them do it for me. I can't have a new submissive I'm not satisfied with. I tell Addie to forgive my indecisiveness, but I won't be choosing any of the boys. She agreed to find new prospects, and that she will let me know when she does. When I leave there's no sign of Christian Grey in the club. He must be choosing his potential submissive. I hope he has better luck than I.

At home, Kate asked for yet another detailed version of my interview with him. I told her what he shared with me, leaving out the 'he's a Dom too' part, while I made dinner. Kate's food could pass for poison, so I usually cook for us. I'm pleased to say, I'm not too bad. I used to cook for my mother when it was just two, and for Ray, my stepfather, too. Since I moved to Seattle, I barely see Ray because he lives in Montecito. My mom lives in Georgia with her latest husband. She's the ultimate romantic. I miss my parents. In my room I look at some family photos until I'm sleepy. I go to bed early, it's been quite a day both at work and outside of it. I have to wake up earlier than usual tomorrow; it'll be a busy day.

My alarm clock goes off at 6:00 AM. I dread mornings. In autopilot mode, I walk towards the kitchen to make some tea. I'm still half-asleep when Kate comes in through the front door. I glance at her direction and she's wearing her workout gear, with her headphones on. She pulls at them, looking at me surprised.

"What are you doing up?" She asks.

"Ugh. I have a busy day." I whine.

"Oh, come on now." She gives me a sweaty hug. I make a face and she laughs. "At least you get to see Sex on Legs Grey."

"Yeah." I try to seem uninterested. "I have to go get ready."

She raises and eyebrow. "Fine, me too." The calls out behind me: "Have a great day!"

"You too!" I call out and raise my free hand.

I pick my outfit, and then take a swifter hot shower than I usual do. I put on beige high-waist pants with a white blouse and nude pumps. I manage to put my hair down in soft waves, and put on some light make up. I want to like nice for my meeting with Mr. Grey, he always looks dapper. I miss Kate on my way out she must be getting ready.

I arrive at SIP around 7:30, and I have to use the key to open myself, no one is here yet. In my office I get the paperwork done for some manuscripts I have preapproved, and a knock on my door distracts me.

"Good morning Ana." Said Jose coming in.

"Oh good morning Jose." I said. "What are you doing here so early?"

"What do you mean? It's almost 9." He said. What the hell? My notion of time must be off.

"I didn't realize I'd spend so much time with this paper work." I said.

"You never do." He said, and I agree. "Should I bring your schedule for today?"

"Please Jose." I smile. He smiles back and leaves to office to get my schedule.

Other than my 10:00 AM meeting with Christian Grey, I had no other compromises, just plenty of paperwork. I told Jose I would continue working on it, and when it was 9:30, he would let me know. I can scarcely work on the paper, thinking that I'll see him again. I don't know why he has this effect on me. My opinion of him changes the more I get to know him. He seems to have many sides, shades. Finding out we enjoy the same sexual lifestyle only helped the cause.

Jose let's me know it is time, and I leave SIP to Mr. Grey's. The building seems to be called Grey House. It's as imperious as I thought it would be, a twenty-store office building with curved glass and steel. I walk to the marble desk in the stand stone lobby and let the well-groomed blonde know Mr. Grey is expecting me. I'm instructed to take the elevator to the twentieth floor. There, other two blondes in another marble desk tell me he'll be available shortly. Does he have a thing for blondes? After five minutes or so, the taller blonde, who seems more professional, let's me know and 'he's ready' for me.

I open the door and there he is, sitting in a white leather couch. His office is as imperious as the building, with floor to ceiling windows and white leather couches.

"Good morning Anastasia." Hmm. Will I stay as Anastasia this time, or will he go back to calling me Miss Steele again? "Please, take a seat."

"Good morning Mr. Grey. Thank you." I take a sit on the L-shaped leather couch opposite to him.

He smiles at me. "Did you find what you were looking for yesterday?" Of anything he could ask me, I never thought it would be this.

"Actually, I didn't. What about you?"

"I didn't either." He said. "Shall we proceed with interview?"

"Please." I smile. "Under what circumstances did you mother adopted you?"

I can see him tense the instant I say the word 'adopted'. "I was four years old and had nowhere to go. She and my father couldn't have any children. They had already adopted my older brother Elliot, so they adopted me." He has a troubled expression. "Let's leave it at that."

I can sense this is a delicate matter, so I'll try not to push him. "Very well."

"How about you?" He asked suddenly.

"What about me?"

"What's your family history?"

"Um." I think about it for a moment. "My biological father is dead. I never met him. I lived with my mother and my stepfather, who raised me as his own."

"Where are they now?" I ask myself where are all this questions coming from. Then I remember he suggested that on our next interview, he might interview me.

"They are divorced. My mother has remarried a few times. I stayed with Ray, my dad."

"Why?" He seems genuinely interested.

"I did not see eye to eye with her next husband, she divorced him eventually though."

"Why not?"

"He was somewhat aggressive and like to drink. I had no control over the situation, so I left. Then my mom left him." I didn't realize I was looking down on my hands, an old habit I though was gone. "Let's leave it at that." I pulled out the same stunt he pulled on me.

He smiled. "That's fair."

We continued our interview, discussing his family life and his formative years, as long as he was willing to share those details. He asked me a few more questions as well, like my educational background amongst other things. That connection or chemistry between us is still present. I can feel as if his gaze looks right through me and pulls on my belly strings. He really is a beautiful man. His smile is breathtaking, and his gaze penetrating. He has the perfect body, muscular but lean. I wonder how he would look in my preferred submissive attire, washed-out jeans and no shirt, even though I knew that he could never be a submissive. I'm disappointed that our meeting had to end, but we still have things to discuss regarding the chapter.

"I'll let you know when we can hold our next meeting." He said.

"Thank you." I said as I got up from the couch. He got up as well and let the way to the exit. Before opening the door, I somehow got tangled in my own legs and _almost_ went down, face in. I pair of strong arms grabbed me by the waist, and turned me around, his touch sending shivers all over me. We stared at in other's eyes, our gazes speaking for each other. _Kiss me, Christian. _My blue eyes betrayed me.

"Anastasia we can't do this. I'm not right for you." He stood both of us up, his hands still on my waist. "We could never see eye to eye, we are Doms." He seemed to be explaining to himself.

I grab his hands on my waist, wanting to hold on to them a little longer, but rather break his grasp. "Good bye, Christian." I turn around and make my way out of his office. I don't look back to see if his there, I just call the elevator and wait for it, staring at the doors. How could I be so stupid? Of course we could never see eye to eye.

**AN: I hope you all enjoy the chapter. As usual, if you have any comments or suggestions, please review. Good night or good morning wherever you might be:) **

**Disclaimer: The story and its' characters belong to E.L. James.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Billion Dollar Man

It's been a week since my almost-kiss with Christian Grey. I've been burying myself in work this past week to avoid thinking about it. SIP is publicly on the market, and I've had to work with the PR people regarding the press release. The staff speculates that SIP was bought today morning. It's been a nerve-wracking few days.

Jose knocks the door and then peeps is head in. "Ana, Roach is here for you." This rumor that's been circulating this office might be true.

"I'll be right out." I arrange my clothes and make my way to the lobby.

"Mr. Roach, how've you been?" I say as we shake hands.

"Miss Steele." He nods. "Better now."

"Shall we?" I say gesturing towards my office.

"Yes." He follows me to my office.

"Miss Steele, as I can imagine you've already heard, SIP has been officially bought." He says as we take our sits.

"That's great news." I smile.

"Yes, well, the offer was placed the same day we went on the market." He seems to be over-the-moon.

"It must have been a rather friendly acquisition. It's seldom seen companies reaching an agreement so promptly." I say.

"It is Miss Steele, it is." He said. "I'm here because a meeting will be held first thing tomorrow morning with the new buyer. I would appreciate if you brought a detailed report on which of the staff the company should keep."

"I'll have it ready tonight, sir."

"Efficient as ever Miss Steele, keep up the good work." I feel as if I just got a golden star sticker in kindergarten.

"Thank you Mr. Roach." I say.

I start working on the report right away. Overall, my staff is efficient, but some of them still have loyalties with Jack Hyde. He's one of the main reasons the company went into financial trouble. He was involved in fraudulent behaviors with the department of finance at SIP, and I confronted him about it. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed, and Roach fired him a few days later. I used to be his assistant before I was promoted to his job, he was not happy about that. He made some of the female staff uncomfortable with his inappropriate attitude and comments as well. Let's just say he doesn't particularly care for Roach or me.

As usual, a knock on my door followed by Jose peeping through it distracted me. "Ana, I have to speak with you." He says.

"Yes, please come in." I say worried.

"I've come to give you my two weeks notice." What the fuck? I can feel my life unbalance at the instant.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"I'm finally getting my photographs shown at a local gallery." He said smiling. "It the motivation I needed to focus only on my career."

"First of all, congratulations." I said, and got up from my chair to give him a hug. "I'm proud of you. I have to say though, it's bittersweet for me."

"Me too." He said and I leaned on the desk next to him. "I'll help you find a new assistant though!"

"I'd _really_ appreciate that." I said moving back to my chair. "Good thing is, since we won't be working together anymore we can celebrate properly."

"It's a date." He says. I cringe on the inside. Oh, I don't want him to get the wrong idea.

"I'll bring Kate along, she'll want to celebrate your kick-start too." I said.

"Oh, sure." He said. "The photo's will be shown in about a month."

"I'll be there." I said.

We chatted casually for a few minutes before he left me to continue with the report. I have to add Jose's resignation to it. It really is bittersweet. Jose knows how I perform on job and my work ethic. I'll be hard to find a new Jose.

At home, I tell Kate about Jose while cooking dinner. She agrees with his incentive to "move on with his life" as she said. She seems to believe his stayed at SIP exclusively because of me. We enjoy our dinner and then I continue with the report. It has to be exemplar. I need to impress the new boss. It's almost midnight when I finish with it. I spend on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I've bombarded myself with work to avoid this precise moment. I'm not sure what was or is going on between him and me, but I do know what didn't go on. I've probably never felt this attracted to anyone, not even as a teenager. We could never work though; it would most likely be a constant authority fight. I get up from the bed and look for pajamas in my white closet. Contrary to my playroom, my bedroom is cozy and warm, all white and light blue. I bought my white wicker furniture with my first paycheck when I worked at Clayton's. Dressed in my pajamas, I lie down and cover myself with the comforter. I drift off to sleep quickly.

My alarm wakes me up and I put it on snooze. I'm _so _tired. I get off of bed eventually and make some tea. I chat with Kate before I go and get a shower. I put on a knee-length white long sleeve dress with my nude pumps, and my hair up in a bun. I have to lock immaculate for today's meeting. At SIP, the staff is still on their toes. I check that I'm prepared, revise the report, and make my way to the infamous meeting. When I enter the conference room, Roach and company is already here. We take our sits and wait for the new boss.

I'm perplexed when I see the door open and Christian Grey comes in. His gorgeous self is dressed in a navy suit and white shirt with his collar open, revealing a few chest hairs. He transpires sexuality. What is he doing here though? Is _he_ my new boss? Oh the irony… He gives the main staff somewhat of a motivational speech and informs us on the core values of his company, which is SIP is part of now. By the end of the meeting, Roach instructed me to wait with Mr. Grey in my office while he spoke with him. I do as I'm told when the meeting ends, and the two men seem t be discussing something.

I stare at the door waiting for him to come in. Finally, a knock on the door followed by Christian Grey calms my anxiety. "Miss Steele." He said with a tight smile.

"Mr. Grey." I say. "You bought SIP." I state the obvious.

"I did." He said sitting down opposite to me. "I've been interested in the publishing branch for a while. I chose SIP because it has an efficient staff, lead by your of course." Is that a compliment?

"Um. Thank you." I say.

"Anastasia, what happened between us… it's not right. I'm not right." He said, _again_.

"I understand Mr. Grey, we'll be strictly business." I tell him with a tight smile. I hate the idea though. If it were for me, I'd launch myself at him so we can have sex right here on my desk.

His eyes widen. Then it occurs to me, he thought I would beg him. Oh no, that never. "Very well." He said.

I hand him the report, and we discuss the future of SIP staff. Like I said, I would be strictly business with him now. I'm sure he caught my lustful glances once or twice in this past few weeks, but not anymore. He seemed impressed, and gave me the complete authorization to proceed with the discharges. I walked him to he lobby and we said our goodbyes. Even as determined as I am to ignore my desire, there's something about him I can't shake off.

The rest of the day I have to deal with the discharges, and other accommodations we discussed with Mr. Grey to improve SIP's efficiency. Apparently now we will be holding meetings privately every week.

Jose knocks on my door and opens it. He is carrying a galvanized tin bucket with champagne. What the hell? "Hey Ana, someone dropped this off for you." He seemed annoyed.

"Um. Put it on that table please." I say and walk towards the bucket. Jose, still annoyed, left the office. I open a card that hangs from the handle, and in beautiful handwriting it says.

_Looking forward to working with you_

_Christian Grey_

It's a vintage Bollinger. I appreciate the gesture, so I decide to thank him via e-mail.

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Champagne

Date: May 24, 2011 3:07 PM

To: Christian Grey

Mr. Grey,

I'm looking forward to working with you, as well. I appreciate the thought, it's an excellent vitage.

Thank you,

Anastasia Steele

Commissioning Editor, SIP

I ask Jose for to place the bucket with the champagne on the freezer, so I can take it home later. I hear my mail ping.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: RE: Champagne

Date: May 24, 2011 3:10 PM

To: Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele,

I'm glad you liked it, the Année Rosé reminded me of you. Are you available tomorrow to discuss the facts that Miss Kavanagh will include on the chapter?

Thank you,

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

It reminded him of me… How so? I have a few meetings tomorrow, but I can find the time to meet him. Kate, Jose, some friends, and I are going out to some 'hot club' tomorrow night as well. It should be an interesting day.

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: RE: RE: Champagne

Date: May 24, 2011 3:13 PM

To: Christian Grey

I'm available at 10:00 AM and 2:00 PM tomorrow. Which works for you?

Anastasia Steele

Commissioning Editor, SIP

I know he'll answer promptly, so I wait for the alert.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: RE: RE: RE: Champagne

Date: May 24, 2011 3:15 PM

To: Anastasia Steele

I'll see you at Grey House at 10:00 AM.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

His response was 'strictly business', as we agreed our correspondence would be now. He said he'd see me there at 10:00 AM, so I see no point in responding. I continue with work for the next couple of hours, went go home. Kate raised an eyebrow when she saw the bucket with the bottle of champagne.

"Um. Who gave you that?" She asked with out saying hi.

"Oh, Hi my dear friend. This old thing? Guess." I was in a good mood.

"Grey." It was all she said. How did she know?

"Yes." I chuckled. "He's the one that bought SIP."

"What the hell?" She said. "I bet he did it because you work there, Ana. What a stalker."

"No, he said he had been interested in the publishing branch for a while." I waked towards her with the card the bucket came with, and showed it to Kate.

"He has beautiful handwriting." She commented.

"Someone else probably wrote it." I said as I stored the champagne, I'm going to save it for tomorrow. "So what are the plans tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Ethan is coming home tomorrow. He'll crash on the couch if, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. He can stay as long as he'd like, but I meant tomorrow night." I said. Ethan is Kate brother, he's moving back to Seattle. He is quite handsome, but I see him as if he were my brother as well.

"Oh, yeah Jose's finally leaving." She laughed. "We're going to Nate's club opening, It'll be very exclusive." She said.

"Nate, your ex-boyfriend? How did you get invited?" I asked.

"We're friends now." She made a face that made me laugh. "A friend of his just came back from Paris and it's her birthday, he did the opening on the same day so all of Seattle's young and hot elite would be there."

"So… it's a birthday party?" I asked.

"And a club opening. We're not going for the birthday party, it on the VIP lounge." She said.

"Oh, sounds fine." I said. It really doesn't, but I'll do it for her and Jose.

I lay in my comfortable bed, and I find myself staring at the white ceiling and pale blue walls one again. I hope Addie find me a new submissive soon. My life is empty with one as it is, that without one is beyond hollow. I turn around on my side of the bed, finding it hard to sleep. I look at the empty left side and wonder, what is it like to be in a normal relationship? I'm not sure I'd be able to have a healthy one. There's that need that lingers within me, that bottled up anger, and the need for control that would ruin it. I've tried to avoid physiatrist since a young age, they would tell me what I already know, that I need control because my mother had none over her relationship with her second husband. Ironic how our parent's issues always come back and bite their children's ass. I'm glad she has Bob now; she deserves to be treated right. She is an amazing woman, I lover her to death.

The sound of my alarm clock wakes me up, and I jolt up. I didn't realize when I drifted to sleep during my inner monologue. I get out of bed, and start with my usual morning routine. Drink tea, morning chat with Kate, take a shower and get ready. I'm wearing ankle length grey pants, an off-white ¾ sleeve blouse with black buttons, and black flats. It's Friday and I have to run around Seattle today, so I decide I should be wearing comfortable shoes.

It's nearly 9:00 AM when I arrive at SIP, so I only stop by to check in with Jose and make sure everything is running smoothly. We check my schedule, and then I leave for Grey House. The blonde at the front desk seemed to recognize me, so she gestured me towards the elevator when she saw me. The blondes on the twentieth floor told me to go to straight to his office. I'm surprised they remembered me.

I entered his office and he was sitting in his desk chair. "Good morning Anastasia." He said. He eyes me from head to toe. He seems to notice I'm wearing flats, and he has only seen me in heels. I admit that I'm somewhat petite.

"Christian." I nod as I sit opposite to him. He is wearing a white button up shirt, and his chest hair peaks from the undone buttons. It makes my mouth water. "I have the facts ready for you to authorize them." I hand him the folder.

"Thank you." He said followed by a tight smile.

We review _every_ point that Kate wanted to include. He authorized most of them, and seemed pleased with it overall. I can tell he has worked hard for his success. "I think we've covered everything." He said.

"You think…" I said mostly to myself.

He raised an eyebrow at me. He must not be used to this behavior from people. Everyone seems to bow down to him; I'm certainly not doing that. Then he lets out a low chuckle, probably thinking similarly.

"Why do you invest in WSU's faming technologies?" I ask. I learned this from Kate's facts. Apparently he is billionaire too. I don't really care about that though, but I know some people do.

"We can't eat money, Miss Steele, and there are too many people on this planet who don't have enough to eat."

"That sounds very philanthropic." I said in awe of this beautiful man who wanted to feed the world's poor.

"It's shrewd business." He shrugged. His whole demeanor changed. He is back to his cold, business-sharp self. _CEO-mode_ I laugh inwardly.

"I guess we're done here." I say in the same tone. I get up, and he does too. He is wearing navy trousers that hang from his hips. He'll be the death of me, how can someone be this desirable?

"I'll let you know when we can hold our weekly meeting." He said walking me through. I forgot about the now mandatory meetings with the new _boss_. How weird does that sound?

"Sounds good." I say barely looking at him. If I do, I might not be able to resist the urge to kiss his perfect lips.

"Bye Anastasia." He said.

"Good bye Christian." I say and take a peak at his gray eyes. I've seen that look before, on my own eyes. He is lonely too. I wonder what it was that broke him.

As expected, today was exceedingly hectic at SIP. I was glad to be back home, and sit on the couch to watch some TV, something I rarely do. When I entered our apartment, I enter the living room and Ethan is sitting on the couch, only wearing blue-stripped boxers.

"Oh God. I'm sorry Ana." He said when I gasped and put my hand on my eyes like a little kid.

"It's okay. I forgot you'd be here." I said turning around.

"I'm decent now." He said and I turned around with my hand still on my eyes. I peaked through my hand, and he was.

"Hi Ethan." I laugh and he pulled me to a hug. "Good to see you."

"You too." He said in his All-American Boy glory.

"So back in Seattle?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll look for an apartment next week, so I get out of you guy's hair." He said.

"I don't mind." I said.

"Just wait 'till Kate goes all crazy bitch on me." He said. I laughed and asked him if he wanted anything to eat.

I fixed us both some turkey and Swiss cheese sandwiches. We sat on the couch with some beers, and watched The Ugly Truth starring Katherine Heigl and the handsome Gerard Butler. We hear Kate open the door, carrying some bags.

"Um, hello?" She picked up that "Um" word at work, she says it all the time now. "When are you going to get ready?"

"We were eating." I said. "Besides isn't it at 10:00?"

"We're having the pre-party here. I texted you." She said.

"Shit. I haven't checked my phone in hours. It was a busy day at SIP." I said getting up. "I'll get ready."

"Me too." Said Ethan.

I could hear Kate yelling an annoying "Ugh!" As I leave. I shower and put a black short sleeve sequined mini dress. I put on mascara, blush, and nude lip-gloss. I put on a hint of dark eye shadow on the corner of my eye, and arrange my hair in light waves. Form behind, the dress is tied on my upper back forming a bow, and peeping my back through a small backless area. I put on my back pump, and leave my room.

"Wow Ana!" Said Ethan wearing black jeans with a navy button up.

"Thank you." I said doing a twirl and losing my balance. "Oh." I laughed.

Kate comes out of her room and models in a pretend runway for us. She is wearing a skin-tight short sleeves red dress, with nude pumps, and gold accessories. I look every room's door, _especially_ my playroom, and prepare for the pre-party with Kate. Before people arrive, we popped the champagne that Christian gave me and drink it. Half an hour later people start arriving. We have a few drinks and some hors d'oeuvre she made me prepare. A few minutes past ten everyone leaves for the club. Kate, Ethan, Jose, and I, take Kate's car. Ethan was given the designated driver position, as he would not be drinking other than the beer we shared in the apartment.

We arrive at the club, which is named "Sky Cove", and it's located on the last story of the building. We are crammed in the elevator with people that are heading for the same club. The elevator pings as we arrive and the doors open. The club is complete furnished in white. It has white floors, white ceilings, white lounges, and a white bar. Blue lights decorate the white furnishings, and floor to ceiling windows. We go to our table, and Kate chats with her old boyfriend. Drinks are flowing high and inhibitions start to run low. Kate is dancing the night away one of friends, and I'm at our table. I don't usually drink over my limit, but tonight I drink them as they pour them. Jose asks me to dance, and if it would have been another occasion I would've declined, but today I accepted. It's his farewell after all.

Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull's "On the Floor" starts booming in the club, more people come to dance floor and Jose and I are squeezed together. I'm not much of a dancer, but a few moves come with the few drinks I had. Jose puts his hand on my waist and we dance the song away. After it ends we move to the bar and order more drinks for the table. As we make our way through the crowd towards our table, I crash with someone's chest. The man tenses, uncomfortable, and I'm surprised to see Christian's beautiful eyes when I glance up. Even though he realized it was me, he still seems uncomfortable with the proximity to his chest. What the hell? Is it because it's hard for him to control himself? If that's the case, how faltering.

"Anastasia." He said as I stepped back.

"Christian, Hi. What are you doing here?" I talk over the music.

"It's my little's sister birthday." He said with a miserable expression. "My brother is the only one here I get along with."

"You want to go to my table?" I offered.

"No, thank you. I have to get back, but we can have a drink at the bar if you'd like to."

"Sure." I grinned. Alcohol makes me too amiable.

"I'll look for you." He said amused, then glowered at Jose who came back and placed his hand on my waist again.

"Okay." I said and left with Jose.

I've lost count of my drinks this evening. This is not my usual behavior at clubs, but I guess one night can do no wrong. Kate is off dancing with some guy she met at the bar. He is tall with wide shoulders and curly blonde hair. Kate is showing him her best moves on the dance floor. I can feel as if the club were spinning, like a helicopter's propellers. I ask the waiter for a bottle of water, and then feel a hand on the small of my

bareback.

"Care for a dance?" It's Christian. I get up immediately and smile at him. I feel like a teenager.

"Yes." I say. We move towards the dance floor next to Kate and Mr. Tall Blonde.

"I see my brother has taken an interest on your friend." He said. I can't help my laugh. His brother? What are the odds?

"It seems that way." I say.

We start dancing to Pitbull's "Give me everything tonight" it seems to be Pitbull Night or something. It's an appropriate song for the way I feel towards this gorgeous man that dances so divinely. Is there anything he can't do? The club starts spinning again, and I halt our dance unbalanced.

"I'm not feeling well." I say to him.

"Come on." Was all he said taking my hand and moving to the bar. He ordered something to the bartender, and was handed to him promptly. "Drink this."

I take a sip of the bottle without noticing what it is; it turned out to be water. "Thank you. I think I need to go."

"Are you driving?" He asked.

"No, Kate's brother is."

"They all seem entertained." He said. "I can drive you."

"I don't want to bother you. It's fine, I'll wait."

"Please." He said with an intense gaze.

"Okay." Was all I could say, mesmerized.

I let Kate know I was leaving, and grabbed my purse. On the elevator, strangely, we we're the only two people there. I don't know what it is about elevators, but the sexual tension between us is almost palpable. He turns around and looks at me, his eyes filled with desire. I move in front of him, still holding my clutch in both of my hands in front of me, and kiss him. Without a contract, without an agreement, or consent, it's a small and innocent peck on the lips, like a child giving her first kiss. I open my eyes, and stare at his. He seems taken aback and confused. Suddenly, he grabs my hands, the clutch falling from my hands, and he pins me to the elevator door, hands on the same level as me head, and kisses me deeply. Our lips moving in a sensual unison, he makes a delicious circular motion with his tongue, and I bite his lower lip when we hear the elevator ping.

"I'll get the car." It was all he said. I grab my purse and get out of the elevator. What did I just do? I'm certain I shouldn't have done it. Should I? Oh no, this is awful.

"Anastasia." He said interrupting my inner debate. "The valet's here with car." He's driving an Audi Spyder.

"Oh yes." I say.

In the car, we barely say two words to each other. Until suddenly I feel the urge to vomit. "Stop the car." I say.

"What?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said.

He immediately stopped the car, luckily we we're still close to the building. I move on to a trashcan on the street and try to vomit. I can't though.

"Don't force it." He said. He was standing next to me. "If you were to vomit, it would come out easily." How gross.

"Fine." I said. I took a deep breath; maybe I just needed fresh air. After I felt better I went back to the car and he closed my door.

I let him know our address, and he places it on the GPS. The rest of the ride home, I stare at the window. Even as we kissed, the need to show authority was present between us. I made the first move, and he had to pin me to the wall, and I responded by biting his lip. It was arousing as hell, but it can't work that way, can it? I'm overthinking things…. It was just a kiss.

I'm _so_ thirsty. I open my eyes, and the sunlight that fills the room makes my eyes squint. I look at the clock, and it's only 9 AM. I have no idea how I got here last night. Last I remember is Christian giving me a ride back home. I get out of bed, and I'm only wearing my black lace underwear and a T-shirt with my bra still on. I grab my cellphone and check my messages.

I seem to have only one text, from Ethan. *Sleeping at a friend's, tell Kate. See U tom. * If he texted me, it's because Kate wouldn't answer. She probably brought Christian's brother back or place. Beyond thirsty, I peek through my bedroom door to see if anyone is outside. All clear. I move towards the kitchen for a much-needed glass of cold water.

"Good morning Anastasia." It's Christian's voice. I turn around and he is sitting on my couch, with his cellphone in his hand, wearing only his boxers. _What the fuck?_ Was he the Grey brother that spent the night instead? Then, I remember I'm in my underwear. Disoriented, I have no idea what to do other than bite my lip.

"I'd like to bite that lip." He said amused, yet his eyes make his desire known.

**AN: Thank you for all the feedback and for taking your time to read the story. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I'm sorry if the songs in the club are a little outdated, but it is 2011! This Lana Del Rey song inspired my title, and reminds me of Christian, Here's the link if you would like to take a look: watch?v=B5H467MnzVs **

**Disclaimer: The story and it's character's belong to E.L. James. The songs belong to their proper performers. **


	7. Chapter 7

**_And Ive got no defense for it_**

**_The heat is too intense for it_**

**_What good would common sense for it do_**

**__****-Frank Sinatra, Witchcraft**

Chapter 7 Witchcraft

I stand perplexed and exposed in the middle of my apartment. I'm not sure what to say to this Adonis sitting almost naked on my couch. He gets up, revealing his lean and toned body. His abdominal muscles chiseled on his stomach and his chest with a hint of hair. His strong arms… Oh God.

"You bit mine last night, so it seems fair to me." He said walking towards me.

The fact that I'm beyond thirsty, and now hot and bothered by this gorgeous man, makes my throat dry. "I need water." I murmur, and turn on my heel towards the kitchen._ I need water?_ Seriously, how dumb can I be?

I can hear him chuckle behind me, and following me to kitchen. He is probably looking at my ass through my lace panties. I grab a glass and pour some water. When my thirst is quenched, I move to the kitchen counter and stand opposite to Christian.

"What happened last night?" I ask upfront.

"You feel asleep Anastasia. I knew you were feeling sick, so I didn't want to risk leaving you to drown in your own vomit."

"Who changed me?" How embarrassing.

"I did. You feel asleep on the car, when we got here I didn't want to wake you. I looked for the apartment's keys on your purse. I carried you up. Then, all the doors were locked, so I tried what I assumed was your room key on all of them. It wasn't the right key though. I eventually opened your bedroom door, dressed you, and put you to bed. Nice playroom if I may add."

My eyes widen at his last remark. He's seen me partially naked, sleeping, and has seen my playroom. Could this situation worsen? I don't think so. "I'm so sorry you had to get into all that trouble. " I say with my face probably red with embarrassment.

"That's fine. We've all been through it at some point." He said. I remember I'm still in my underwear, and even though I know he removed my clothes last night, I still feel exposed.

"I'm going to put something on." I say and walk quickly to my bedroom. I put on a pair of yoga pants and go back to the kitchen.

"So my knight without _an_y armor, would you like breakfast?" I ask. I feel like myself again.

He chuckles and sits down on the counter's chairs. "I'm no knight, and yes, please."

"What would you like?"

"What can you cook?"

"Anything. Try me." I say smugly.

"Hmm. Well then, I'll have an egg white omelet and hash browns, please."

"Okay." I say.

I make his egg white omelet and homemade hash browns, and some bacon and pancakes for me. Saturdays and Sundays are the only days I have for a proper breakfast. He watches me carefully as I cook, both of ignoring the elephant in the room. I kissed him, and he kissed me. Are we going to pretend it never happened? I plate our food and place it on the counter.

"I hope you like it." I smile.

"It looks and smells great."

We eat our food in silence. He seems to be please with his breakfast though, muttering "mmm" a few times. Mine is delicious. Not as delicious as him though. I'm sitting next to him, and even though we are not even touching, I can feel that magnetic appeal coming out from him. He must feel it too, because after he takes his last bite, he lets out a sigh.

"I can't see how this would work Anastasia." He said putting his fork down.

"I know. Neither do I." I say looking anywhere but at him.

"You are looking for a new submissive, and so am I. Submitting is not an option for me under any circumstance, and I gather it's not for you either."

"No." I sigh. "I just… I don't know if I'll be able to help myself, and it complicates things now that I'm working for you."

"Do you feel it too?" He asks suddenly.

"That gravitational pull?" I smile and he nods. "Yes."

We stare at each other, our desire for each other made known. We're so close, yet so far.

"Can I see you tonight?" He asks. What the fuck? Didn't we just agree this could never work?

"Um. I guess."

"Maybe we can sidetrack this whole thing, find a way." He suggests.

"I could try."

"Bring one of your usual contracts, and we can compare points." He said casually. If I wouldn't have known this was a BDSM contract he was talking about, he could've fooled me to think it was a business transaction.

"Um… okay."

I clear the counter and wash the dishes as Christian get's dressed. Just as he was about to leave, his brother came out of Kate's bedroom. Christian made no effort to explain himself further than "I was just helping a friend." Elliot, his brother, had no problem disclosing what him and Kate did last night with their displays of affection. He seemed surprised to see Christian, and I'm not sure he believed his explanation. They both left together, and I was left alone with Kate to explain what happened last night. I gave her an edited, short version of what happened, and she gave me a detailed one about her and Elliot.

The rest of the day is uneventful. We don't even leave the apartment. Ethan eventually came home, and we all rested and watched some movies. I got an e-mail from Christian, he said he would pick me up at 6:00 PM, and we would go to his apartment. Around five, I take a shower and get ready. I put on black jeans, beige long sleeve sheer blouse, with black flats. My hair is down in its usual light wave way, and I put on light make up with nude lips. Just in case, I have another set of my lace underwear on. The details of black lace on my bra peek through the sheer blouse. I sit on the couch and wait for him. The Kavanagh siblings grill me about my whereabouts, but I disclose only what they need to know. I'll be out with Mr. Grey.

I jolt up when I hear the knock on the door. I didn't realize I was this nervous. I open the door and there is the gorgeous man I can't shake off. He is wearing jeans, a white button up, and a navy pinstriped jacket.

"Anastasia." He smiles at me.

"Christian."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." I say and close the door behind me.

We both sit on the back of a black Audi SUV. He introduces me to Taylor, who is driving. He has a buzz cut and a serious demeanor. He is wearing a sharp back suit, with a white shirt, and black tie. The ride is short, and we pull up at Escala. I'm familiar with the building, but I've never visited one of the penthouses, which I assume is where he lives. We are left at the entrance while Taylor parks the car. On the elevator, I can't help but to remember last night. That behavior was beyond unusual for me. I can see a small smile playing on Christian's face. Are our minds on unison now or something?

"We're here." He said. The all-white foyer has a round, dark wood table at the middle, with a vase holding white flowers. The walls have paintings everywhere. He opens a set of double doors and the white theme continuous over the imperial apartment. That far glass wall leads to a balcony that overlooks Seattle. The living room has state-of-the-art appliances, a stainless steel fireplace and a large U-shaped sofa. The kitchen is all white and dark wood with a breakfast bar. A black grand piano shines on the corner, and the walls are adorned by beautiful paintings.

"You have a beautiful home." I comment in courtesy, but through be told, regardless of the modern furniture it seems empty to me.

"Thank you." He says. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Please."

"Pouilly Fumé okay?" He asks.

"Yes." I smile.

He places two glasses on the breakfast bar and pours the wine. I sit on the bar, as he puts in a plate with a variety of cheeses and grapes. He hands me the glass and we both take a sip.

"So, you play the piano?" I ask.

"I do."

"Are you any good?"

"Quite good." He said.

"How modest!" I laugh and he joins me. He seems to be in a lighter mood then usual.

"You brought what I asked for?"

"Actually I e-mailed it to you. I don't want to take the contract out of my apartment. I had a complication with one a few weeks ago."

"I understand." He says taking his phone from his pocket. He sits down next to me and reads the contract. His face is impassive, disclosing nothing. It's nerve-wracking.

His eyes widen and he looks at me. "This is your required attire for scenes?"

"Yes." I answer puzzled.

He gives me a mischievous smile. "That's my attire."

I can feel that familiar pull on my desire as he says these words. "You don't say?" I say in husky voice.

"Yes." He says with an intense gaze. "It's relatively similar to what I request form my submissive." He says handing me his contract.

I read it carefully. He is right it is relatively similar. Except he takes full financial responsibility for his submissive, provides her with a car and any expenses she deems necessary. He demands for underwear only on his playroom, and no exchange of bodily fluids. We agree on the bodily fluids, but proving everything for someone and making decisions for them. I don't know how a woman could be on board with that. I guess it's almost the same I require for my submissive, so who am I to judge really?

"I say this as a woman, someone taking full financial responsibility of you makes you feel somewhat cheap." I said for lack of a better word.

"I understand your point, but that's not my approach. I want to take care of my submissive, provide her with anything she desires. Have total power of her."

"Who takes care of you?" I ask suddenly.

He seems puzzled by my question. "I don't need to be taken care of, Anastasia."

"I didn't mean financially, but fine. If you say so."

"So what do you suggest our take on this should be?" He asks resurging our initial conversation.

"I'm not sure." I say, but I _do _have an idea.

"I don't know why, maybe it's the thrill of the prohibited, but I want you Anastasia. More then I've ever wanted anything in a while."

My pulse accelerates at his honesty. I want him the same way. "I want you too." I look at his gray eyes. "I'm not sure how they do this, but Adelaide Stanton and her husband were both dominants. I think they interchange roles." I suggest.

"I didn't know that about Mrs. Stanton." He said. He seems to be thinking about my suggestion. "I'm not fond of the idea of being a submissive."

"Neither am I. Actually, I've never been one."

"Really?" He said interested.

"Yes." I said cautiously.

"We can try with you first then." He said with enthusiasm.

"I don't see that happening." He seems to be disappointed with my response. My gears start moving, and then the unspeakable occurs to me. "What if we move out of our comfort zone?"

"You mean vanilla?" He frowns.

I swallow. "Yes."

"I don't find it interesting. Never have, but we could try. I suppose." He said probably overthinking it.

"I don't find it interesting either, but we could try." I shrug.

Without saying a word, he get's up and moves to the living room. He places his iPod on a dock above the fireplace. Frank Sinatra's "Witchcraft" fills the silent room. "Dance with me." He said coming towards me with his hand extended.

I take his hand and he places his other on the small of my back. As expected, he has the lead. He sways us around the living room. I never considered dancing sensual, but witnessing this beautiful man, from the stability of his strong arms, moving to and fro his apartment, is quite an event.

As the song comes to an end, he moves his hand to cup my face. I stand on my tiptoes and we stare at each other for a moment. I can't explain the feeling that his eyes speak to mine. I can feel the sadness in his eyes stare through my soul. He leans further in and brushes his lips against mine. As he retrieves, I catch his lip with mine and try to deepen the kiss. If this is how his skilled tongue reels on my mouth, I can't even think of it anywhere else. He interrupts our kiss suddenly and takes my hand. He leads me form the living room to a vast bedroom, which I assume is his. The room has floor to ceiling windows, with white walls and pale blue furnishings. It reminds me of my own, but more empty, cold. The imperial bed is modern, made of gray driftwood and four posts. A portrait of the sea hangs above it. He kisses me again, walking me backwards to what I suppose is the bed. I feel the edge of the bed behind me.

"What about the contracts and rules?" I ask in panic interrupting our kiss. I didn't realize I was this anxious until now. Then I remember we don't need one for what we are about to do.

"Forget about the rules. I want you. I've wanted you since we met in your office, and I know you want me." I take a deep breath before we kiss again. He is about to throw me down on the bed before he says. "Don't touch my chest." What? How am I supposed to _not_ touch his chest? Before I give it much thought, he pushes me down on the bed.

I'm lying down in front of him, and he is standing before me. He undoes each of my blouse's buttons, and when it's open, I hold myself up in my forearms and remove it. He eyes my black lace bra and exposed skin, and brushes his hand slightly on my breasts. He moves down and unfastens my jean's button. He leans down and removes each of my shoes, then pulls down my pants. I'm left in nothing but my matching black lace underwear. He grabs the hem of his shirt and removes it, baring his delicious chest and stomach. Then, he unbuttons his jeans, and frees his impressive tumescence from his gray Calvin Klein's. I might be radiating with desire for him. He's naked, and I'm in my underwear. I feel overdressed. Without saying a word, he leaves the room and goes to what maybe a closet. He has a gray tie in his hands; I've seen him wearing it before.

"I know we said vanilla, but I'll have to hold your hands or tie you." He said stretching the tie.

I consider his offer, but I opt for the tie. "Tie me." I say in a husky voice.

He smiles. "Move up." He said. I move up the bed, and put my hands over my head. I know the drill. "How fastened?" He asks tying a knot.

"Very." I say. He intakes his breathe sharply.

"Birth control?" He asks. The anticipation complicates the ability to articulate more than two words.

"Yes." I answer.

He lies down next to me, and places his hand on the nape of my neck. He brings me to closer to him and kisses my wanting lips. His hand moves from the nape of my neck to my breast, his hand moves to my back and unfastens my bra. He plays with them. Trailing kisses on my neck, his erection is pressing against me. He moves to my panties and slips two fingers in, brushing my sensitive spot with his thumb. It's delicious. I dig my nail into the palms of my tied hands. Suddenly he moves my panties down and takes them off. His on his knees between my legs, and I open them. He enters me carefully, stretching me.

"You are so tight." He breathes as we lock our gazes on each other. He picks up his pace, and I meet each of his thrusts.

I've lost the notion of time as he reels inside me, thrusting, moaning, kissing, and staring. I can feel I'm almost on the edge of release. Hoping for more time, I move my hands from over my head to the nape of his neck; he seems to be fine with it. Still inside me, I fasten my grip on him with my legs, and roll him to the side. I sit astride him, and move my hands in front of him.

"Untie me. I won't touch your chest." He hesitates and then unfastens the tie. He must not have someone on top of him often. I'll give him quite a show.

Sitting astride him I place my hands on my ankles, and move in semicircles around him, arching my back.

"Oh baby." He murmurs. I have to admit I was taken aback by his remark. Probably realizing my wondering, he placed his hand on my hips to move me up on down. I ride him until we find both of our releases. I let out another moan.

"Fuck. Ana." Christian mutters when he finds his release.

I sprawl myself next to him. I'm speechless. This was beyond any of my expectations. I stare at the ceiling. Christian eventually breaks the silence. "That was… Marvelous for vanilla." He says almost breathlessly.

"I agree. You've never done vanilla before?"

"No. You?" He asks.

"Once." I say to fast. I just don't want to remember it.

He moves to the side, propped on one elbow. "You have beautiful skin. You are beautiful." He said.

"Thank you. You are not so bad yourself." I say. He chuckles and brushes his lips against mine, and it's there again. The magnetic pull. It reawakens my arousal.

"Turn around." He says, and I do so.

On my front, he's kneeling behind me, and pulls my hips up. Unlike before, he enters me suddenly, and slams to me. His pace increases, he slams himself against me, and it's body wrecking. I grasp the sheets tightly, and he digs his hands to my hips. It's strange when people come in unison, so I'm surprised when it happens again. It's as if we were sexually made for each other. I'm lying down on my side, and he is lying close behind me. We don't speak. We just lay there, trying not to think of the impossibility of this venture.

I feel uncannily warm, and it is unexpectedly nice. I open my eyes and I'm greeted by pale blue and white, but I panic momentarily when I realize it's not my room's pale and blue. Then, I become aware of Christian's leg and arm over me. Light fills the room, and the glass wall displays the view from all Seattle. The peaceful from the man sleeping next to me is the better view though. I fight the urge to brush my lips against his, but I fail.

He's waking up. "Good morning. Your still here." I don't know if this should offend me.

"I am. It's hard to make my exit with you entrapping me." I say.

He raises and eyebrow and then notices his hold on me. "Oh." Is all he said. He removed his leg and hand from me, and then stretched. "I'm sorry. I've never slept with anyone before."

"That's fine." I assured him and stood up. The new day brings realism with it. This can't happen again, maybe now that we've gotten this out of our systems we can move on to our usual lives. I find my panties, put them on, and start gathering my other clothes.

"What are you doing? You want to go?" He asked.

"I'm not sure this should happen again, Christian." I say. He stands before me wearing his boxers only.

"Let's forget about all that for a moment." He said looking down on me. Wow, he is _tall_.

"How can you expect me to do that?"

"I have an idea." He said cautiously. "Please don't over-think it. I was thinking we could talk to The Stanton's."

I raise an eyebrow, intrigued. "And tell them what?"

"We want to interchange roles." He said. I look at the sincerity in his eyes.

"I'll think about it." I lie. He's already sold the idea to me.

"Good. Shower with me." He says. I chuckle at his authority. It will be interesting to see how the interchanging of roles plays out.

He takes my hand, and the clothes I was hugging to myself fall down. The white stone vast bathroom has an egg-shaped tub. He turns the hot water on and pours a liquid on it.

"Join me?" He says removing his boxers and getting in the tub. I take my panties off and slip one foot before the other, then sit down. "You don't mind the temperature?" He asked intrigued.

"No. I'm kind of turned on by high temperatures." I say and move forward. I place my hands on each edge of the tub, closer to him. "The concept of playing with fire I guess."

"You don't say." He breathes. He leans in and kisses me.

**AN: Once again, thank you everyone taking your time to read the story. I appreciate the feedback as well. If you have any comments or suggestions, please review! Also, college started this week, so now I my time is scheduled. I will be posting a new chapters every Sunday. I've been thinking of adding parts of poems, songs, or any literature piece that inspire me during in each chapter, I will do a test run during this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_My heart is aching to see you play  
And I can't wait till another day  
The way you shake me is really hot  
You know how to use what you got_**

**- The Runaways, I Love Playing with Fire**

Chapter 8 Playing with Fire

Wearing Christian's T-shit and boxers in the state-of-the-art kitchen, a chef's dream station, I make breakfast for us as he answers some e-mails. I'm listening to Amy Stud's "Misfit" as I whisk the egg whites, and think about last night. The shower sex was unbelievable, with water sloshing everywhere. I had to grip on to the edge the entire time, so I wouldn't touch him. I'm not sure if I should ask him about that… even though I want to. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around startled.

"Oh, you scared me." I say and pull my headphones out.

"_So_, you think you are misfit?" He asked as he sat down. I hadn't realized I was signing out loud.

"I used to be. Well, I still am. I just put my big girl pants on, and then I'm ready to take the world." I joke.

"You seem tough without any pants." He said with a mischievous smile.

"I didn't say I wasn't tough, but thank you." I winked at him. "I meant it's just that sometimes I feel as if I only fit in my playroom or when I'm reading."

"I feel that way about work and my playroom as well." He said looking beyond.

"We're a couple of odd ones out I guess."

"That's why were good together. Can't you feel it?" He says, while I plate our food.

"Maybe." I say as I place the food on the breakfast bar.

"I was thinking," He said digging into his omelet. "We could schedule a meeting with The Stanton's. If you agree, of course."

I smile at him. How could I say no? "When?"

"You'll do it?" His smile is breathtaking, contagious even. I've never seen a more beautiful smile, or a man more beautiful than him for that matter. "As soon as possible then."

"I can call Addie today."

"Are you friends with her?" He asked.

"Yes. She was my mentor, guided me through BDSM." I said.

"How did you become involved with it, if I may ask."

I took a bite of my eggs before I answered. "I was in college. I just turned 21 when I had sex for the fist time, and it left me wanting more. I need to tame the urge. I wanted somewhere I belonged, where could feel safe and in control. I was researching online, and found the club. I came in young and confused, so Addie helped through it. What about you?" I can see him tense at my question.

"I was 15. A family friend... seduced me with BDSM." He answered simply.

"What?" I snapped. I'm appalled. He was just a boy, exposing him to this hardcore shit? It's not right. "You were only a boy. That woman is a pedophile."

He seems shocked at my response. "I thought you of all people would understand. She helped me."

"Helped you how Christian? By gagging you, whipping you, and barking orders at you?"

"I was out of control, Anastasia."

"That's no way to control a child." I say.

We eat the rest of our meal in silence. After we finish, I gather our plates without saying a word to him. I have no idea what this woman is like, but I loathe her already. I wash the plates, and when I finish I notice he is gone. I look for my cellphone in the bedroom and check in with Kate, and then I call Addie. She said she would expect us today at 1:00 PM. When I hang up I listen the melody coming from the piano in the living room.

"I called Addie. Her husband is out-of-town, but she can meet with us." I say when I approach Christian on the piano.

"I didn't think you would be on board anymore." He said, still playing.

"Because of Mrs. Robinson? I still think she is a pedophile, but she's not a deal breaker Christian." I say.

"Mrs. Robinson?" He laughs out loud. I've never seen him laugh this way. "She'll love that."

"Wait. You still see her? You've serious got issues." I say it more to myself.

"You have no idea baby, I'm fifty shades of fucked up." He said sadly yet amused.

"It's fine, I am a few shades myself." I shrug, trying to lighten the mood. I sit down next to him on the piano stool. "Why can't I touch you?"

He finishes the song without answering my question, and get's up from the stool. "I don't want to torment you with details. Let's just say I had tough formative years."

I can't imagine what it is if _he_ thinks I would be tormented by it. Isn't he adopted? I give him a tight smile. "Okay." I say dropping the subject.

It was nice to interact with someone the way we did. While we were changing to go to the club and then for lunch, he would occasionally steal a kiss or two, and brush his arm or body against mine.

"_He has company Mrs. Grey."_

_"I need to see my son Taylor. He never sleeps in." _The familiar voice says. Could it be? Is it Dr. Grey?

"Shit. It's my mother." Christian says. "Hurry up if you want to meet her."

"I already do Christian." I say nervous. "I'm publishing her biography remember?"

"Even better then." He grins widely. "I'll wait for you outside."

He leaves the bedroom, and I stand nervous in the middle of it. What will Dr. Grey think of me? Sleeping with his son. Probably that I'm an opportunist. Oh no. I put on my shoes, and take in a deep breath.

Christian is sitting in the leather sofa with his mother. The beautiful woman's eyes widen when she notices me.

"Here she is." Christian says.

"Hello Dr. Grey. Nice to see you again." I shake her hand.

"Hello. You too, Anastasia." She smiles. I see a hint of relief in her warm eyes. "I've told you before to call me Grace."

"Grace." I smile back.

"Well darling, I don't want to interrupt your day." She says suddenly standing up . Christian rises as well, and gives her a swift, but sweet kiss on the cheek. "See you on Friday before the charity event on Saturday."

"Yes mom." He smiles. "Bye."

Taylor is in the living room. _Where did he come from?_

"Goodbye Anastasia. It's been such a pleasure."

"Likewise Grace. Goodbye."

Taylor escorts Dr. Trevelyan-Grey out of the apartment.

"My mom likes you." Christian said.

"You think so?" I ask him. "We've met a couple of times and chatted for a while."

"I think that she was relieved you were not a man, and even more that it was _you._" He smiled.

A few moments later we leave Escala in his R8, it's quite a machine. We make a stop at my apartment so I can change my clothes before we arrive at the club.

"Ana." Says Addie greeting us. I can see the gleam in her eye that's referring to Christian and I without her even saying the words. "Mr. Grey." She says and shakes his hand.

"Mrs. Stanton." Says Christian.

"Addie, can we talk somewhere private? Your office maybe?" I ask. I knew her office was the most private place in the club, if I'm not mistaken it's even sound proof.

"Yes, follow me." She said.

I can help to feel hot and bothered by the surroundings. The leather padded walls and red accents make me feel as if I'm walking into the lion's den. I might feel a rush towards danger. Settled in her office, that has the same black and red theme as the bar, we voice our concerns. I learned that Christian insisted she signed an NDA when he became a regular of the club, and I have to admit I was slightly embarrassed. Addie would never tell anyone. Christian and I inform her of our intent to interchange roles, what we expect from our submissive, and ourselves.

"I can't accept the financial aspects of his contracts." I said.

"What about gifts?" He asked.

"I'm sure your concept of gift is quite more lavish than mine."

"We can modify the contract to what you deem appropriate."

"You understand this is not the usual Dom/Sub agreement right?" Addie asked raising her eyebrows. "This is usual done in relationships."

Christian and I glance at each other. "Can't we make it an agreement? Taking turns per session or for a stipulated time?" I asked.

"Sure, but don't say I didn't warn you." She said.

After we get a few advises from Addie, we leave her office. We have agreed to come back next week when her husband Phillip is back in Seattle. She seems to think this is a recipe for disaster because Christian and I are not in a serious relationship. We've agreed to go through with it, regardless of her opinion. On our way to the car we get diverted when I notice one of the private rooms is open. I'm surprised at the direction my thoughts take. I haven't had sex outside of a playroom other than my first time, so I never would've thought I would be fantasizing about shoving Christian in the private room. I take his hand and pull him in. Closing the door hastily after him, he willingly leans on the padded wall. I kiss him, demanding his lips. I place my hand on the nape of his neck and grasp his hair.

When I realize my recklessness I interrupt the kiss. "I'm sorry." I say touching my lips.

"Don't be." He said, and in a swift move pinned me to the wall. He kissed me passionately, with the same desire and wildness I did before, his growing erection pressing against me.

"The contract." I remind him between kisses.

He jolts back from my lips, his intense gaze speaking for him.

"One last rendezvous without a contract." I say agreeing.

He kisses me urgently again. He unbuttons my jeans, and then leans down to remove it. Slowly, his eyes contemplating every inch of legs, he pulls them down. I kick off my converse, and he pulls down his zipper. He places his hands on my hips, and his free erection presses against my panties. His hands move from my hips to my thighs, and in one swift move he pins me up, and I wrap my legs around him.

"I hope you are not too fond of this underwear." He says as he rips them off.

He enters me delicately and then pulls out, doing it once, twice, thrice, making my desire for him intensify. Our kisses are filled with lust, his palms dig into my thighs, and his pace increases. He grunts when I grasp his hair tightly, trying to bring him closer to me, if possible. I can feel my orgasm building up, and then with two deeply penetrating thrusts that are anything but delicate we find our release.

After our distraction, when we left the club we make our way to an intimate rustic restaurant in the middle of the forest for lunch.

"What would you be drinking today?" The waitress, flustered because of the gorgeous man setting opposite to me, asked. I feel like letting her know that he is mine, except he isn't. I've never been jealous, so I can only assume this is what foreign emotion is.

"I'll have a glass of Pinot Grigio." I say to the waitress who has barely noticed me. Christian, much to my pleasure, has barely noticed her too. He raises an eyebrow at my order.

"Make that two." He said with a voice filled with annoyance and authority, without looking at her. She retrieves quickly. "You are so… self-ruling, for lack of a better word. You could use a good spanking."

"Oh. You could, too." I roll my eyes at him.

"Did you just rolled your eyes at me?" He asks.

"Maybe." I shrug.

"Oh, I'm not joking with the spanking." He says, and his eyes darken.

Oh my. "Neither am I." I say seductively.

"Do you think it will work?" He asks suddenly.

"I do. Addie is just old-fashioned, as ironic as it sounds for a BDSM club owner and practitioner. " I giggle. "How will we handle the contract?"

"I'll draft mine and you can draft yours, then we can discuss its' contents and merge them."

"Sounds good." I say. The waitress brings our glasses of wine and leaves. I drink from it, and so does Christian.

"Will you stay again today?" He asked.

"As much as I'd like that, we need to have a contract first." I say.

"I slept well last night." He said randomly, frowning.

"I did to." I say puzzled.

"I've never slept with anyone or had vanilla sex." He chuckled. "You've turned my world around in one night."

On the corner of my eye I see the waitress coming, so I lean forward and whisper. "You've turned _me _around." I wink at him. The waitress places our soups on the table.

"Nettle soup." She said annoyed. I smile broadly at her. I think I made my point clear.

Christian seems amused. We taste our soup, and it's delicious.

"It bothers me that I'm not the only man you've been with. I don't know why. It has never bothered me before." He says.

"You can be the only one that counts." I say it before I can stop myself. Is my brain to mouth filter broken? Oh no.

"I will be." He said sternly. I don't know if it is his tone, his determination, or intuition, but I have a feeling he will be.

We drink our soup in silence. Then, eat the venison the waitress brought. We managed to discuss some work, as well. We have established that every Monday at 10:00 AM we will hold our weekly meetings. It doesn't make sense that I find his authoritative personality attractive, but I do. Am I softening? We drive back, heading for my apartment. He insisted that I stayed, but I won't until we have a written agreement.

He walks me all the way to my doorstep. I'm grabbing my keys, when I feel his body close behind be, his breath on my neck. I turn around and he pins me to the door, one hand on the door, and the other holding my hip. My hands are trapped between us, brushing with his pelvis. He kisses me passionately, wanting. I know this is his vengeance for not staying with him, leaving me wanting.

He gives me one last kiss, our lips barely brushing. "Laters baby." He whispers the playful farewell Elliot said the other day.

"Bye Christian." I say breathlessly. He turns around on his heel and disappears on the stairs.

I enter my apartment and there is Kate standing. "Hi Kate." I smile innocently at her.

"Spill." She said, omitting the greeting, and sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to her.

I sit down on the couch, next her. "We spend the night together." I say.

"Really?" She says sarcastically. "Come on! Details."

"It was… otherworldly." I smile at the memory. "Vanilla exceeded all of my expectations."

"Vanilla is traditional sex right?" Her eyes widen. "Don't you mind he is not a submissive?"

"No, it's like a breath of fresh air actually." I'm surprised by the truth of my answer. I didn't, it was actually a relief. I know we would have our fair share of disagreements, but I was a relieving to be with a strong-willed man.

"That's great Ana." She said with a smile. "So, Elliot just left." She said.

"What? You hooked up _again_?"

"Actually we went for dinner last night." Are her cheeks turning pink? Unbelievable. "Then it just happened."

"Do you like him?"

"I do." She smiles. Who knew? It's quite a spell the Grey Brothers have charmed on us.

"When are you seeing him again?"

"Tuesday. We are going out for lunch."

"Oh." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Ethan's been hanging out with some girl he met the club the other night too."

"Oh pheromones are in thick in the air!" I say and we laugh. Kate continues to fills me in, without sparing any details, about Elliot and her.

I'm on the comfort of my bed, almost drifting to sleep, when I turn around and look at my left side and remember Christian. I decide to write him an e-mail.

/

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Goodnight

Date: May 29, 2011 10:19 PM

To: Christian Grey

Thank you for bringing me home on Friday night, and for last night too. Work on that contract.

Goodnight.

Anastasia Steele

Commissioning Editor, SIP

/

His response is quick as usual.

/

From: Christian Grey

Subject: RE: Goodnight.

Date: May 29, 2011 10:21 PM

To: Anastasia Steele

Thank you, Anastasia. I am drafting our contract as I write this e-mail.

Go to sleep. Now. You have to go to work tomorrow. Have a good night.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

/

I scowl at his response, but I _am _tired, so I will let it go. The sooner the contracts are done, the sooner we can put them in practice. I smile and close my eyes. I feel content.

_We are lying down on bed, him on top of me. The room is filled by blazing, beaming, white light. His gray eyes glare all over my naked body. Tangled in white sheets, surround by white walls, everything is white. I ran my fingers along his heavenly face. Tracing his godlike features, his parting lips, his pronounced jaw line, and move down to caress his chest. I'm almost brushing his chest hair, and he grabs my hand in the air. 'No.' He says severely, and everything fades to dark. Beep. Beep. _

I'm woken up by my alarm clock. Confounded, I look around. It was just a dream. I dreamt about Christian, and light, and darkness. I ignore the irrational dream, and get out of bed. I begin my usual morning routine, but Kate strange stare interrupts me.

"What?" I ask her.

"There's something different about you."

"Really?" I ask with feigned interest.

"You seem happy, Ana." She says with a soft voice. I'm caught of guard with her observation.

"I do?" I ask puzzled. "Wait. I used to seem sad?"

"No, just… emotionless I guess." Emotionless? Me? Really?

"Thank you?" I tell her, and she gives me a sincere smile. This is beyond strange.

It's almost ten, and I'm anxious to see him again. I know this is a business meeting with my boss, but seeing his beautiful face is enough. Jose let's me know Mr. Grey is waiting in the lobby. I arrange my clothes as I walk out of my office. I'm wearing a navy A-line skirt, brown belt on my waist, cream blouse, and brown heels with an ankle strap.

"Jose, hold my calls please." I say when I walk past his desk on my way to the lobby.

He is standing in the lobby, facing backwards. He turns around, and I notice that he is wearing _that _gray tie. Aware of my reaction, he flashes a megawatt smile that almost throws me off balance. "Good morning Miss Steele." He said.

"Mr. Grey." I smile politely. If he only knew the nature of my dirty thoughts at the moment were anything but polite. "Shall we?"

"Of course." He says and we make our way back to my office.

I close the door, and sit on my desk chair. Christian sits opposite to me. "Good to see you." He whispered seductively. Oh my. This contracts better be finished and put to practice soon, or I will combust at the mere sight of him. "Proceed Miss Steele." He gestured his hand towards me.

I clear my throat. I'm in Editor mode now. "Since we held our last meeting last week, there are no significant changes in the efforts for progress." I start the rundown. "I've discharged the positions you consented me to and we're in the process of interviewing. This is my personal assistant's last week at SIP, so I start interviewing for the position today as well."

"Seems you have everything under control. Needless to say, I expect the most exceptional performances from the Grey Enterprises' staff, especially the immediate supervisors in one of the branches."

"I am dedicated and demanding in my job, so I can guarantee you here at SIP we employ an efficient staff, and I will continue to do so." I say.

He smiles, and get's up from his sit. What is he doing? He walks by desk, and supports himself on it, right next to me. He crosses his ankles, and places on hand on my desk. "I'm _very _demanding Anastasia. You think you can handle it?" He asks. I'm certain this has a double meaning.

I bite my lip. "I can handle anything." I say.

Suddenly my office door opens. What the hell? It's Jose. When he notices Christian on my desk his displease is evident on his face. "You have a call Ana." He says annoyed.

What's up with the attitude? "I told you to hold my calls Jose." I say sternly. This is so disrespectful to Christian, who is now on his feet with his arms crossed on his chest. His tries to seem impassive, but I noticed his clenched fists and jaw. I don't know if he is irritated by Jose's disruption or his manner.

"It's an emergency." He said looking back from Christian to me.

"Fine. Transfer it." I say.

Christian sits opposite to me again, my phone rings, and I press the flickering button. "Anastasia Steele."

"Miss Steele, this is Elizabeth King. I'm calling from the Memorial Medical Center in Savannah, Georgia." I feel the blood from my face drain. I'm familiar with it. I've seen it a few times when I've visited my mom. "We're sorry to inform you that Robbin and Carla Adams have been in a car accident. She has you listed as her emergency contact." _This isn't happening. This isn't happening. _I repeat these words to myself a few times.

**AN: Once again, thank you to everyone reading the story, and for your feedback. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The story and it's character's belong to E L James. The poem Invictus, to William Henly. **


	9. Chapter 9

**_In the fell clutch of circumstance _**

**_I have not winced nor cried aloud._**

**_Under the bludgeoning's of chance_**

**_My heady is bloody, but unbowed. _**

**- William E. Henley, Invictus**

Chapter 9 Savannah Sun

As Christian's company jet descends in Savannah, my nervousness becomes almost palpable. I only know that my mom is in critical condition, and that I have to sign urgent paperwork. Christian was sitting opposite to me as my world fell out of its' axis. He put the company's jet at my disposition. Later that day, I boarded Grey Enterprises jet to Savannah after I received _the_ phone call; even though I didn't think it would be appropriate, he insisted it would be more convenient. He's been quite helpful and understanding, even postponing some of his meeting and traveling with me. He said he's been interested in expanding GEH to Savanna for a while now.

We sit opposite to each other in single seats, between us a small polished table. I stare out the window, thinking about my mother.

"She will be okay, Anastasia." Said Christian interrupting my reverie.

"I hope so." I say in a soft voice. I've barely spoken, slept, or eaten since yesterday morning.

After we land, we grab our bags. Kate considerately packed for me while I called ray and arranged some legal documents. _Just in case_. After we have our belongings, Christian drives me directly to the hospital. I panic momentarily as we approach the building. _Get your shit together Steele. _I'm glad he is here with me. He is calm and collected, which helps me relax. As we stop at the main entrance, a few ambulances are rushing to the emergency room.

"Call me when you are ready, I'll be at the hotel." He said.

"Thank you Christian." I say looking at his deep eyes.

He gives me a small smile. "Go look for your mother." He said.

I take a deep breath standing at the entrance. _God, if there is a time to show your benevolence, this is it._

I walk by to the information desk. "Good morning." I give the middle-aged lady a tight smile. "Could you indicate me to the Neurointensive Care Unit?" Why are medical terms so complicated?

"Yes Miss. Take the elevator to the right, and it will be on the second floor at the very end of the hall."

"Thank you." I say. I enter the elevator and close my eyes. I feel people staring me, but I don't care. I'm too tired. The elevator pings. I walk the long hallway for what seems like an eternity, the hospital's sterile smell overpowering it, and at the end of it is the Neuro ICU.

"May I help you Miss?" Says a nurse dressed in pink scrubs, probably a labor and delivery nurse, or something.

"Yes, I'm looking for Elizabeth King."

"She's down at Corporate Risk." _Great._ "Follow me." She said, probably noticing my annoyance.

Another elevator ride, I feel like a fool. One the first floor the nurse leads me to what I suppose is Mrs. King's office. "Right here sweetheart." She said. Nurses are so caring.

"Thank you." I knock on the door, and open it. "May I help you?" It's Elizabeth King. I remember her voice.

"I hope so. I'm Anastasia Steele, Carla Adams' daughter." I say. The dark-blonde older woman looks at me over her glasses and gives me a sympathetic smile.

Elizabeth King tried to fill as much blanks as possible about my mother and Bob's accident. My mother needed surgery, and is now in the intensive care unit. Bob had a mild neck injury, but was being held for observations. I had to sign off on an Informed Consent Form, and a few other documents. As I signed I remembered Christian's advice 'Don't sign anything before reading it.' Of course I already knew that. I was able to speak with my mother's doctors. The impact was on my mother's side, she had a skull fracture, but no major damage has been made to the brain tissue and no blood clots formed.

_Thank you, God. _

I pay a visit to Bob before I leave the hospital. He seems to be fine health-wise. He is remorseful about the accident and my mom's injury, and wants to be discharged as soon as possible. We chat and I keep him company for a while.

I call Christian during lunchtime. He answers on the second ring.

"Anastasia."

"Hey." I say softly. "My mom had a head injury, and she needed surgery. We'll know more when she wakes, but the doctors are positive."

"I understand, I'm sure she will be okay." He said confident. "Do you want me to come for you?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll be right there." He said.

Approximately fifteen minutes later he was at the hospital. He insisted I had lunch, but I don't think I would be able to hold food down at the moment. I promised I would eat something for dinner though. We were staying in separate rooms that were next to each other. I insisted we stayed separately because it would be too tempting, and we still hadn't signed a contract.

I enter my hotel room, and kick my converse off. In the bag that Kate packed for me, and Christian brought to my room while I was at the hospital, I look for sweatpants. Removing my clothes, I remember that I haven't let anyone know I landed or my mom's health. I call Ray and let him know know I landed safely, and that hopefully my mom and Bob will be okay. I omitted the fact that my boss and dom/sub insisted I'd travel in his private plane.

I dial Kate's number and wait for her answer. "Hi Ana." She said.

"Hey Kate. I just wanted to let you know we landed safely."

"Thanks. How's Carla doing?" Kate and my mom get along quite well.

"She had a head injury and needed surgery, but the doctors are positive."

"Well that's good news, right?"

"I don't know." I sigh. "I hope so. We'll know more when she wakes."

"Let me know."

"I will."

"So, how was traveling with Grey?" Ah, the Katherine Kavanagh Inquisition.

"Well, we haven't spent much time together, you know." I say. "But he's been quite supportive. I think he is trying to give me my space."

"Good." She says. Despite the fact that _I am _a dominatrix, although I don't fancy the word, she is still protective of me, like someone is going to hurt me.

"I'll try to get some sleep."

"Okay, Ana. Please keep me updated on your mom's health."

"I will, thank you Kate."

"Love you, bye." She said. Displays of affections were usually demonstrated through hugs or tiny yet significant details, but on certain occasions we voiced our sisterly love.

"Me too, bye."

After closing the drapes, I lay flat on the super-king-sized bed. I try not to linger on dark thoughts and avoid asking myself what if. _What if both of them were severely injured? What if my mom's head trauma was worse than it is? What if she had died? _I feel a lump on my throat that makes it hard to breathe. I swallow the tears back. I'm not a crier. I should try and get some sleep instead.

A warm hand is caresses my hair. It feels nice. "Ana." I feel Christian whisper in my ear. It tingles.

"Hmmm." I mumble sleepily.

"You need to eat." He said. I'm not quite sure if I truly despise mornings, maybe it's just waking up.

I open my eyes. It's already dark, and I'm in the middle of the enormous bed, and Christian is sitting down next to my left side. He is wearing jeans, a black V-neck T-shirt, and converse.

"Hey." I say casually.

"Hey." He chuckles. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Can we order room service instead of going somewhere?"

"Sure." He said standing up. "I'll get the menu."

We ordered burger and fries, much to Christian's, the food and drink guru's, dismay. Despite the situation, the ambiance around us is remarkably casual, without work, contracts, or inner conflicts. It's pleasant to see Christian relax this way, he seems like he is his own age.

Still sitting on the dinning table for two, I've learned that his favorite movie _today_ is the pianist, he speaks French, and he enjoys eating breakfast at IHOP, I insisted we go there for breakfast tomorrow.

"Tell me your story." I ask, moving along to a much more sensitive topic.

"My story…" He sighs. "My biological mother was a crack-whore. After she died, my mom adopted me."

I'm shocked at his revelation. I know telling me this information must've been difficult for him, because of the tension he is emanating and because he is not that expressive. I squeeze his hand that was tapping the table, for lack of words.

He clears his throat. "What about you?"

"I've told you my story before." I say.

"Tell me something else then."

"British literature is my favorite. The classics." I say choosing a random fact.

"I didn't think you were the classical romances type." He teases me.

"Hmm. I guess not." I frown. I never thought about that.

Following a silent moment between us, I get up from my seat the dining table. "I'm going to take a bath." I say.

"Okay. I have to get some work done." He said rising from the seat opposite to mine. "I'll be next door."

"Sure." I smile. "Thank you."

I'm fighting the sexually electrified nerves on my body that are particularly aware in his mere presence. He walks past me, and then suddenly turns around.

He cups my face with one hand, and pulls me to his lips. On my tiptoes, I hold on to the nape of his neck for support. I part my lips to give him access, his tongue moving around mine in circles that reverberate all over my sensitive body, making me want him more. He ends the passionate kiss suddenly, leaving me breathless. His hand still cupping my face with his lips slightly parted. He seems to be looking for something in my eyes, and I'm lost in his.

"I should go." He said softly. Probably remembering our pending contract. I feel a sudden urge to stop him, to tell him to stay, but I know better.

I nod. "Yeah."

He gives me a small smile, and then let's me go. I'm glued to the floor as he makes his exit.

After I take a long and relaxing bath, I catch up with work. My e-mail's inbox was likely to cyber-explode if I didn't check it.

Everything seems to be running smoothly at SIP in spite of my absence. Jose has interviewed a few assistants for me, and he seems to have found a strong candidate. I trust him, so I replied him to schedule a second interview with her on Monday.

I go to bed after going through most of my inbox, and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow I will know more about my mother's condition, and hopefully I will be able to relax.

My alarm clock interrupted my much-needed sleep, like it usually does. I have a text a text from Kate wishing me a good day and reminding me to update her on my mother's health. I also have a text from Christian.

_Good morning. Let me know when you are ready. _

_I just woke up. Give me half an hour. _I replied.

I shower quickly, and then put on a pair of jeans, short sleeve yellow blouse, and brown strappy flat sandals. I knock on Christian's door.

His hair is slightly wet and tousled, and his feet bare. "Hello Anastasia." My name sounds so seductive when he says it, maybe it's his lips.

I swallow. "Hi." I try to seem casual, but his effect on me is evident.

His lips form a crocked smile. "Come in. I have to put on shoes." He said.

"Of course." I said coming in. I'm sure I look like an idiot at the moment. This behavior is so unlike me…

I hadn't noticed he was wearing gym clothes. "Did you go to the gym?" I asked.

"No. I'll go after we have breakfast and I drop you off at the hospital." He said, sitting on the bed and putting his tennis shoes on.

"Do you exercise regularly?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yes, I have a personal trainer in Seattle. It helps me channel my frustrations, especially kickboxing."

"Oh." I say. "I'm not much of an fitness enthusiast, but Kate for makes me exercise sometimes."

"You've got quite a friendship, don't you?" He asked walking towards the door.

"We're like sisters." Walking behind him, I answer. "Where's Taylor?" I had forgotten he came to Savannah with us.

"In his room." He answered simply.

Sitting in across from each other in the booth at IHOP, we scan the menu. I decided on the three eggs and pancakes combo, and Christian on the original buttermilk pancakes.

"That color suits you." He said as we waited for our order. The waitress reaction to Christian was the usual female response, no surprise. "You should wear lively colors more often. It makes you look young."

"Kate packed my clothes." I said honestly and chuckle. "I forgot I even had it." I typically opt for less colorful clothing.

"I figured." He said slightly amused.

I have a habit of not being able to finish my food, so when I'm about half way done, I sigh and push the plate. "I'm full." I say.

"Eat it." Christian said sternly between bites.

"I can't. I'm satiated." I argue.

He looks up from his breakfast. "Please." He said.

"What's your thing with food?" I ask annoyed.

"My _thing_." He said, his face darkening, saddening even. His dominant CEO demeanor back, not the young man that came to Savannah. "I don't expect you to understand it, you've never been hungry Anastasia."

He's been hungry before? This probably falls down to the 'tough formative years' category. "I'll eat it." I say softly. Thinking about him as a hungry little gray-eyed boy causes a strange breathless feeling on my chest.

"Thank you." He gives me small smile, focusing back on his pancakes.

After breakfast, he drops me off at the hospital, and I go directly to the Neuro ICU where Bob is with a doctor.

"Good morning Bob." I say. He is in a wheelchair and wearing a neck strap.

"Good morning Ana. They wouldn't let me walk." He said regarding the wheelchair.

I chuckled. "I gathered." I offer my hand to the doctor. "Anastasia Steele."

"Dr. Carter." He smiles. He has raven hair and sky blue eyes. In other circumstances I would think he's handsome, but because of my mother's condition and after meeting Christian Grey, I barely notice. "I'm your mother's doctor." He said. I suppose Bob told him who I was.

"How is she doing?" I ask.

"She's woken up from surgery and is responsive. She's a strong woman, and lucky that no permanent damage was made." He said. "You can go in if you'd like."

"Thank you Doc." Bob said.

"Yes, thank you." I say.

He opens the door and I wheel Bob in. My mom lies in the hospital bed, with bandages covering her head. I feel the unwelcome urge to cry. I fight the strange feeling, _again_.

As I approach the bed my mom opens her eyes. "Mom" I say breathlessly. Conscious of her condition, I restrain myself from crashing my body into hers, so instead I grab her hand and squeeze it. Bob does the same on her left side.

"Oh Ana, honey." Her eyes tear. "You didn't have to come all the way down here."

"Of course I did you are my mother!" I scold her. "And your emergency contact."

She smiles. "Give me a kiss, Honey." I lean in and give her a soft kiss on her cheek. It's uncanny seeing my mom lying down like this. She is always so lively.

"I love you." I say to her as the warm emotion takes over my chest.

"I love you too." She says.

Bob has a strained expression on his face. "I'll give you guys a moment. I'll be on the cafeteria."

Twining's has me so spoiled with their English Breakfast Tea, that the tea I bought at the cafeteria seems tasteless in comparison. I sit in one of the four-chaired tables alone with my tea in-hand. I check my blackberry, and answer a few e-mails meanwhile.

Back in the Neuro ICU, I speak with the doctors about my mother's recuperation, they are positive she'll be able to be discharged next week. It sadness me that I won't be here for her discharge, but we've have planned our return for Thursday night or Friday morning. As much as I'd like to be, I still have an office to run and so does Christian.

Bob and I had lunch at the cafeteria, as expected, the food was as simple as the tea. I texted Kate and called Ray to let them know I'd seen my mom and that she will hopefully get well soon. It's around 3 PM when we let my mother rest, and Bob, who has already been discharged, is waiting for his sister to pick him up.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait with you?" I ask him when Christian let's me know he is here. I liked Bob. He is good to my mother.

"It's fine Ana. She'll be here soon."

"Okay then." I say. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." He said.

On the hotel's elevator I notice Christian has a secretive mischievous look on his face. I wonder what he is up to. Being together in the elevator reminded me of the first time I brazenly kissed him. I'm aware they are other people in the elevator, but since I met him, I feel like I only see him. Our sexual tension fills the enclosed space, and maybe it's the Georgia weather, but I feel hot.

"I have something for you." He said when we entered my room. He hands me a folder.

"Is this what I think it is?" I ask, holding the folder in my right hand.

"I finished it today." He said.

I sit on the bed to read it. He wants us to interchange roles every weekend for three months, exchanging roles for each scene. He includes his limits, touching, bodily fluids, etc. He specifies my required attire and demeanor for his scenes. I have to refer to him as "sir", accept any gift he desires to present me, we can't sleep together, among others. The contract is relatively the same as a submissive contract, except this one includes the exchange of roles. I suppose his requests are reasonable, I'm a slightly hesitant on the punishments though, I've never been physically disciplined. I can agree to it under two conditions.

"I agree." I say looking up at him. He is pacing around the room.

"You do?" He asks halting.

"Yes. I'll have mine drafted by Saturday under two conditions…"

"Tell me." He says attentive.

"Go easy on me." I frown. "I've never been punished, not even as a kid, so I'm not familiar with physical pain inflicted on me."

"I understand that." He says.

"And… I get to have the first scene." I say.

His eyes widen, and his inner conflict is evident. He won't agree. I know he won't, but I can't either. I've already relinquished enough. "I'll have to think about it." He said.

"Let me know." I say getting up from the bed.

"Well, I'll leave you to rest." He said turning on his heel, still debating whether or not to agree. "Call me when you want to have dinner." He said about to open the door.

I walk behind him, and close the door as he opens it, my breasts brushing against his back. "Don't go." I whisper, against my better judgment.

He turns around and kisses me urgently. I know I said that without a contract we wouldn't have sex again, but I suppose we've almost reached an agreement.

"Let's take a bath." He says. It seems appropriate with this hot weather.

I nod. "Yes." And we make our way to the bathroom.

He turns the water as I put some towels near the tub. Steam fills the room. He stands in front of me, his body close to mine, towering over me; I glance up and he grabs the hem of my T-shirt, pulling it up. I raise my arms, and then he throws it on the floor. Staring at each other, his hand skims through my belly, and he unbuttons my jeans.

I'm in my underwear as he starts removing his clothes slowly. I notice a few round small scars on his chest. Are they chicken pox scars? He takes of his boxers, while I unfasten my bra and take off my underwear, still wondering about the small marks.

Naked and steamy, he places his hand on my cheek and brings me closer, and his lips claim mine. As his other hand skims my back, I realize how needy I was for his touch, even if it had just been a few days ago we were together.

He grabs my hips with both hands and flips me suddenly, and trailing kisses on my neck, he grabs both of my hands in his. He moves our interlaced hands down my body and brushes over my wetness. I take in his delicious smell. Suddenly, I break his hold of my hands and turn around.

He stares at me with a puzzled expression. "What are you doing?"

I give him a naughty smile, and without a word, bend down on my knees. I take his erection in my mouth and look up behind my lashes.

He closes his eyes. "Oh baby." He says and grabs a hold of my hair.

I move my mouth in and out; my tongue left and right and in circles, and he grasps me tighter when I take his whole length in.

"Stop. I'm going to come." He breathes.

I stop and look up at him through my lashes. I shrug and increase my pace. I can eventually taste his release.

"Do you ever listen?" He chuckles. "Bath. Now."

I sit on the bathtub, Christian follows and sits opposite to me. The water burns my skin with light kisses.

"You are so beautiful." He said brushing his hand on my cheek.

I smile. "Thank you for coming with me, for letting me use you jet… for everything."

"I would have missed this… Connection we have. Even if it was just for a few days." He said.

"I would've missed it too." I sigh. What is going on between us?

"And given you reaction to the situation, I thought it would be best if I accompanied you." He said, his over-protectiveness evident.

"I can handle myself." I say. I don't need protection.

"I know." He whispered. "Turn around."

Tangled in this web of authority we both try to weave, I turn around. He grabs me by my hips, and places me between to him. My back leaning on his chest, his legs on either side of me, he kisses me behind the ear, and captures my earlobe between his teeth. His hand explores my wetness.

"Oh Christian."

"Grab the edge." He says. "Please, don't touch me."

I put my hand on either side of the edge, and he grabs my hips. He lifts me up, and enters me. He sits me down on him gently, filling me. With his hands on my hips, I move up and down. He kisses my back and digs his fingers in my hips. Water is slushing everywhere when I move around, making semicircles around him. He twists my half wet and half dry hair around his wrists and tugs it firmly. I grasp the edge tighter. I can feel my orgasm coming, and with a few more movements, it's here. Christian grunts and tugs on my hair roughly as he finds his.

We lay there, the water calming, and my back resting on his chest as he skims my shoulder with his fingertips. "I'll do it, Anastasia."

"What?" I sit up and turn my head to look at him. "You will?"

"I don't know what it is you are doing to me." He breathed out. "You beguile me, Ana."

"I feel the same way about you." I whisper. "Thank you."

"We aim to please." He said with a slightly crooked grin, and a hooded expression.

We seal our agreement with a fervent kiss. I can't find the words to describe what this passionate man ignites in me.

I dry my hair with a towel as Christian dresses. I put on a black silk pajama shorts and matching camisole. "Should we dine in or would you like to eat somewhere?" He said, his eyes glancing all my barely covered body.

"I'd rather eat here." I say inwardly thanking Kate for packing me a sexy pajama.

We have dinner sitting across from each other in my room's dinning table. After we finish our food we have a casual conversation before excuses himself.

"I have some work to catch up on." He said.

I don't want him to leave, but I know the rules of the rodeo. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." I say.

He brushes his lips against mine, and leaves. I answered the e-mail that was invading my inbox. I tried ready a manuscript Jose sent me, but I couldn't concentrate.

I lay on the bed with my headphones, placing my iPod on shuffle. I toss and turn a few times on the enormous bed, knowing the cure for my restlessness.

Standing barefoot and in my revealing pajamas in front of room 612, I take a deep breath. _Should I knock? No, I'd better go._ I really want to though. I gather courage and knock on the door before I change my mind again. I hope he doesn't send me away.

"Anastasia." He's wearing nothing except boxers. His eyes widen when he sees my clothes, or lack there of. "Come in before someone sees you practically naked." He rushes me in. "You should've at least covered yourself!" He scolds me.

"I couldn't sleep, so I just came here distracted." I say standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

He stands closer and pulls on my chin. "Don't bite you lip." He says. I hadn't realized I was. He walks past me and lies on the bed. "Come on."

I crawl into the bed, which is exactly like the one in my room, and lie on the left side. He grabs his computer from his nightstand and starts typing. "Where's the TV's remote?" I ask.

"Here" He says, and hands me down the remote that was on his nightstand as well.

"Thank you." I say and turn on the TV. I flicker absentmindedly through the channels, thinking about how comfortable I feel when I am with him. Usually I feel uncomfortable with my submissive outside of the playroom.

I'm half asleep when I feel him get out of bed. My eyes adjust to the dim room, where the only light on is the TV's. Christian must have turned the lights off. He is situating his closed computer neatly next to his blackberry, keys, and some papers. Coming back to bed, he noticed I was awake. "Turn on your side."

I turn off the TV, and place the remote that was still on my hand, on the nightstand. When I turn around, he slides under the covers, my back to his chest. Is his body temperature always so high? He's fire, and I love playing with his flames.

"When will your mother be discharged?" He asked suddenly.

"Next week probably." I said with my eyes closed.

"I see. Are you visiting her tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course." I state the obvious.

"Can I come with you? And meet her?" He asks with a trace of… nervousness? Is that it?

"Um." He wants to meet my mom? How am I supposed to introduce him? _Hey mom, this is my dom/sub, Christian Grey. _"Why?"

"I want to meet her." He shrugs. "You've met my mother."

I take a deep breath. I guess I can introduce him as my friend, right?. It would be interesting to know what my mom thinks of him. "Okay. Tomorrow morning."

"It's settled then." I can feel his smile. "You know what?" He adds suddenly, sounding exited. "I want to show you something."

"Okay." I say puzzled.

"I'll have to wake you earlier though." He said.

"Oh no!" I protest. "I hate waking up early."

"I'm beginning to gather." He chuckles, causing a tingling sensation my back. "Please." He whispers in my ear.

"Fine. You can wake me up earlier." I say, sounding like a spoiled child.

We lie there in silent, lost in the train of thought. I wonder where he is taking me tomorrow. I am anxious, despite the waking up early part. I can feel sleep overpowering me, and a pair of lips kiss my hair. "Sleep beautiful Ana." He says.

It was before dawn when Christian woke me up and rushed me out of bed. Without as much as a shower, we were outside the door ten minutes later. "You can shower when we come back." He said. I have to admit I was hesitant I would enjoy the 'surprise' he was so excited about. This is the first time I've seen him this enthusiastic about something, he looked like a little boy. When I realized were chasing the dawn on a glider, I was exited as well. It was a mind-blowing experience. He piloted the Blanik L-23 like a pro, and even let me control the joystick for a few seconds. It was such a rush. I'm happy we got the opportunity to know each other more here in Savannah, without the pressures back in Seattle. Disregarding the situation that brought us here. After soaring the skies and chasing the beautiful dawn, we went back to the hotel to shower and get ready.

We walk the eternal hallway to the Neuro ICU, where we redirected to my mother's new room. She is not in intensive care anymore, which has to be a good sign.

"Are you ready?" I ask Christian, as we are about to enter her room.

"Are you?" He asked amused.

Without answering him, I open the door and there is my loving mother, looking much better.

"Good morning mom." I walk towards her and squeeze her hand. "How are you feeling?" Christian is standing behind me.

"Hi, honey. Better, thank you." She rubbed her thumb against my hand.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet someone." I said in a soft voice, looking back at Christian. He seems amused. "This is Christian." I said simply.

"Christian Grey, pleasure to meet you Mrs. Adams. " He said flashing his megawatt smile that makes women swoon.

My mom seems pleasantly surprised. "The pleasure is mine." She said. Um? Mom! "Please, call me Carla."

"Carla." He said.

"Such a shame we have to meet under this conditions." She said arranging her hospital gown.

"Nonsense. Anastasia mentioned you've made quite a recovery." Said Christian, like a charming gentleman. Oh mom, if you only knew what he likes to do on closed doors, and what he has planned for your daughter. "I'll leave you two to chat. I'll be in the cafeteria."

"Laters baby." He whispered on my ear, his hand on my back.

"Again pleasure to meet you Carla." He said smiling.

"You too, Christian."

After he leaves, I pull one of the chairs next to my mother's bed and sit.

"So?" She asked.

"So what?" I ask, feigning.

"What's going on with you and Christian?"

"I don't know mom." I answer honestly.

"He came down to Atlanta to see you, so something must be." She raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, we came together." I say biting lip to contain my laugh. "In his private plane."

"Oh." She said sincerely taken a back. "So, you came together, but nothing is going on?"

"I don't know. We're figuring it out I guess." Technically, I'm not lying to her, just omitting.

She rubbed her hand down my arm, and squeezed my hand. "Don't close the door on love, honey. You deserve to be happy."

I swallow. "I _am _happy." I reassure her.

"But your lonely Ana. I can see you have feelings for Christian, don't try to push him away."

"What?" I laugh nervously. "Mom I don't have feelings for him, and I'm not pushing him away either."

"_Okay._ " She said with a small smile. "I hope you don't."

It was tough saying goodbye to my mother. We are leaving a few minutes past midnight, so this was my last visit before we return to Seattle. Bob reassured me he would take care of her while she recovers, and the doctors are positive of the outcome of her progress. I promised her I would visit soon, and she even asked Christian to join me. I hugged her and kissed her before we left, telling her I love and miss her, making tears drop from her watery eyes. Before closing the door I waved back at her one more time, she was sobbing and Bob was comforting her. I had to take a deep breath to control my emotions. God, I will miss her.

After leaving the hospital, we go to a nice restaurant on River Street. The waiter leads us to our table for two, were we sit across from each other, the candlelight gleaming our faces in the beautiful and warm Savannah twilight.

"There's a charity event at my parent's house on Saturday, and a dinner on Friday night. Will you like to accompany me?" He said, casually squirting lemon on an oyster.

"Are you sure that's convenient?" I asked, as he raised the oyster to his lips and dipped his head. From what I understood, his dom/sub arrangement had no affiliation outside his playroom, and neither did mine. "I mean, interacting outside of the playroom?"

"Our agreement is not the traditional dom/sub arrangement." He said. "When you were with your mom in the hospital and I was in the cafeteria, I was thinking."

"Yes." I say, probing. Where is he going with this? I prepare an oyster with lemon, and swallow the crustacean.

"I enjoy spending time with you Anastasia, and I've never wanted to spend time with a submissive other than in my playroom." He explained. "So, I want to propose a partnership."

"A partnership?" I have to admit, it sounds interesting.

"Yes. Same rules and regulations, exchanging roles equally, except we can engage in more conventional ways outside of the playroom." He said, leaning back with his fingers interlaced in his laps, as if it were a casual business deal.

Sharing our lives beyond the playroom, an equal partnership. This could work. "A equal partnership is quite fitting." I chuckle.

His triumphant grin is infections. "You agree?"

I raise my glass of white wine. "Partners."

He clinks his with mine. "Partners."

We are back in my hotel room once we finished our dinner, eager to seal our new alliance. I'm about to close the drapes when Christian stands closely behind me, moving my hair to one side. Holding my shoulders he pushes my shirt down, and kisses me along the collarbone. Kissing his way to my earlobe, he catches it between his teeth. His hand skims on my breasts, and I lean back on him. He grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it up. I turn around to face him, and grab the nape of his neck. I move his back towards the glass wall, crushing my body against his, his hand pulling my thigh up. I kiss him fervently, biting down his lips, while he groans in response.

I interrupt our passionate kiss, and walk towards the dinning table, unfastening my bra. Christian confounded expression amusing me. I throw it on the floor, and then remove my shorts and panties. I sit up on the edge of the table, naked with my legs crossed.

"Take off your clothes." I tell him I tell him, leaning on my hands over the table.

He raises an eyebrow, and lifts his shirt off. Finally pulling his jeans down, he then frees his erection from his boxers.

He walks towards me like a predator about to eat his prey. He slides his hand between my crossed legs, and grabs one knee with each hand, spreading me wide open.

Without hesitation and with remarkable precision, he entered me quickly, roughly. He is slamming his trusts and pulling me towards him with my knees. I lay down on the table, and one of his hands plays with hardened nipples. "Oh Christian." I moan.

"You're mine." He said, and our eyes fixated on each other's. I arch my back at the overwhelming sensation this man ignites inside me.

He slides his arm on my back, and still inside me he lifts me from the table, and sits down on the chair. Following the same torturous pace, our bodies slam each other as I move up and down, pulling onto his tousled hair. "And you are mine." I whisper in his ear.

It's true. I'm his and he is mine, ever since we met in my office. When a mere handshake ignited an undeniable magnetic spark between us. Even though we both might be broken, together we can be whole. I've found my match, my partner.

**AN: I hope you all enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapter is a little longer because I will be out of town next week, so I won't be able to post next Sunday. I'll try to post by next Monday or Tuesday though. For those of you who will be celebrating for Mardi Gras, ****_laissez les bons temps rouler_**** (Let the good times roll)! **


	10. Chapter 10

**_Everybody's got a hunger  
No matter where they are  
Everybody clings to their own fear  
Everybody hides some scar_**

Precious pain  
Empty and cold but it keeps me alive  
I gave it my soul so that I could survive  
Keeping me safe in these chains  
Precious pain

**- Melissa Etheridge, Precious Pain**

Chapter 10 Miss Steele

Christian and I arrived Seattle on Friday morning. Sawyer, part of Christian's security detail was waiting at the airport for us. On our flight back, we decided that tonight would be the trial run for our partnership. I agreed to accompany him to the charity event and tonight's dinner at his parent's house. He will be staying at my apartment tonight, and we will try our first scene together. Just the thought of Christian in my playroom sparks my desire.

I leave my bag at the entrance of the apartment, and go look for Kate. I knock on her bedroom door.

"Kate? Are you in there?" I ask.

"Come in!" She calls out.

I open the door, but she is nowhere to be seen. Her bed is rumpled, and there are clothes all over her bedroom. It has olive green walls and light wood furniture. "_Where_ are you?" I ask.

"In the closet." She said. She is lying on the floor looking around a pile of clothes, but she's already dressed. "I can't find anything to wear."

"You are already dressed Kate." I say. Should I worry she has lost her mind?

"Tonight." She said, her tone implicating that _I_ had lost _my_ mind. "For Dinner at the Grey's. Elliot told me you were coming too."

"Oh good." I say relieved. "Someone I know besides Christian will be there."

"Not if I don't find the perfect outfit."

"Kate it's almost time for you to go work." I point out glancing at my watch. "I can help you choose when you come back." I offer.

"Fine." She says, pushing the pile of clothes to one side. "You have to fill me in on your trip, too."

"I will." I say. Then I remember I had something to ask her. "I was wondering… Christian is staying the night today, would you mind if we had the apartment to ourselves for a couple of hours after dinner."

She seems taken aback. "Of course.'' She said. I know she's dying to ask what we will be doing. "I have to go, but you better be here when I come back."

"I will. Have a great day." I said.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're back and that Carla will be okay." She gave me a quick hug. "Bye!" She said, leaving her room.

Grabbing the bag I left at the entrance, I make my way to my room. I think about Kate's outfit-frenzy, and then panic washes over me. I need to find something to wear too, since I will be meeting Christian's family and their friends. I also have to plane our scene for tonight, and I want it to be memorable.

A few hours and _lots_ of dresses later, I remember Christian's comment on the usual colors of my clothing. I go to the 'forgotten' section of my closet. It's filled with vibrant clothing that Kate made me buy through the years, though I've barely worn them. A particular cobalt blue gown stands out. I hold it against me and look in the mirror. The chiffon floor-length gown is strapless with a silk-banded empire waist. It is beautiful. I remember I bought this for the first charity event I was invited to, but I wore a black dress Kate lent me instead. I'll wait for Kate's fashion advice on what to wear for tonight's dinner though. Halfway done with choosing outfits, I move on to the playroom in order to plan tonight scene.

I take in the spicy scent of cinnamon when I walk into my playroom. The familiar smell and surroundings make me feel safe, even though some items here might be considered dangerous to a few. I ran my fingers on one of the six steel torch holders that are mounted on the black walls. I look at the imposing bed with steel corner posts and horizontal steel headboard bars. The black and steel theme is avidly present. Next to the bed, bars hold canes, paddles, and my favorite, whips. A dark wood armoire filled with sex toys and special candles for wax play is next to a steel Saint Andrew's cross that is attached to the wall. I sit on the black leather padded bench in front of the bed and think about our scene. I think I have planned an interesting and fun night for us. Considering he didn't experience the usual teenage fling, and sometimes behaves as one, I have thought of a few juvenile experiences with a twist. I think tonight's scene should not push any limits, since we are both new to this exchanging of roles.

After lunch, I stop by SIP to get some work done and for Jose's farewell party. I was pleased that the office was running smoothly during my absence. The party was a nice opportunity to get to know some of the new staff. I have meeting with three potential PA's next week.

"Hey Ana." Jose said, holding a plastic cup.

"Hey Jose." I smile. "I can't believe you are leaving us!"

"Well, you knew it was temporary. Even though it took me a while." He laughed awkwardly.

"I'm glad you are finally showcasing your pictures though."

"Thank you." He smiled. "Don't forget, I expect you and Kate on Thursday."

"Well be there." I say for the hundredth time.

"Ana." He seems contemplating his words. "What's going on with you and Grey?"

"I'm sorry?" I blink a few times.

"There's something going on between you two. You see each other frequently and went together to Savannah. I handled your schedule, remember?" He said.

"It's complicated." I say honestly.

"I don't like him." He said through gritted teeth.

"You don't need to." I said a bit too harshly. "I'm sorry. It's just my decision who I associate myself with."

"I understand." He sighed. "There's just something about him…"

"I'll be fine, Jose." I smile.

"I hope so." He smiled.

After work, I help Kate choose her outfit for both nights. Against Kate's wishes, I wear a white 3/4-sleeve dress with a black thin belt, and black pumps. Elliot and Kate left before Christian and I. Taylor is driving the black SUV. I'm glad Christian has someone like Taylor in his security detail. He is efficient and underneath that serious exterior seems like a nice man. He smiled at me through the rearview mirror when I entered the car.

"You look beautiful tonight." Christian said as we drove to his parent's house. He grabbed my hand and kissed it softly. "A vision in white."

"Thank you." I smiled. He is wearing gray trousers and a tucked in white button down. "You're quite the debonair gentleman yourself."

He laughed. "You forgot to leave those words in the century old book where you read it." He said playfully.

I feign an offended face. "I take them back. You're no gentleman."

He laughed, and held on to my hand. We barely spoke the rest of the car ride, staring at the looming darkness. I have to admit, I'm getting nervous. I come from a small family, and the thought seeing his siblings and parents is somewhat overwhelming.

Christian's parents are standing on the doorstep of the picture perfect colonial-style mansion. I presume the tall, blonde, and handsome man next to Dr. Trevelyan-Grey is his father. Christian climbs out of the car and opens the door for me.

"Anastasia, how lovely to see you again." Grace wraps me in a warm hug.

"Thank you for inviting me Grace." I smile.

"Dad." Christian shakes his hand, and then places a hand on the small of my back. "Anastasia, this is my dad, Carrick"

"Mr. Grey, pleasure to meet you." I smile and shake his outstretched hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Anastasia." He smiles, his blue eyes soft.

"Hello Darling." Grace said, and Christian kissed both her cheeks to greet her. "Come in, my dear." She told me.

Christian and I walk into the large vestibule. It has dark wood floors and antique rugs. We walk to the stylish living room, decorated in pale blue and cream hues. A tall, raven haired, curvaceous young woman talking to Ethan and Kate stands up from the couch with a grin from ear to ear.

"Anastasia! I've heard so much about you!" She hugs me hard. "I'm Mia."

"Mia. I'm glad to finally meet you in person." I say. I've spoken with her on the phone regarding the consent forms for her mother's biography. She had concerns on whether she could keep some personal information from being included in the book. Knowing Christian, now I understand why she wanted to conceal that information.

"Me too!" She said genuinely happy. "Christian's never brought a girl home."

Christian rolled his eyes. "Enough now." He said grabbing my arm.

Mia sticks her tongue out at him. It's beyond amusing to see someone act that way towards him. "Brother." She said with a grin.

"Hi Mia." He said with eyes filled with… love? And kissed her cheek.

After greeting everyone, Carrick toasts with a delicious pale pink prosecco to our good health. Then, Grace redirects us to the dinning room when dinner is ready. It's pleasant to see Carrick and Grace's interaction; they seem to love each other deeply. The food and company are exquisite. I've learned a few things from Christian's childhood. The fact that he didn't mention his birthday was two weeks from now irritated me. The Trevelyan-Grey's have raised remarkable children though, all three of them excelling at a martial art, instrument, and another language.

"You speak French Christian?" Kate said, one of the few times she has addressed him.

"I do." Christian agreed.

"What a coincidence, Ana's college boyfriend was French." She said. What the fuck? I've never told Christian about Henri. I widen my eyes to try and tell her to stop.

He raises an eyebrow. "Was he?"

"Yes. Other than you, he's been her only _boyfriend_." She said. Okay, I'm ready to hide under the table now. I can't believe she just called Christian my boyfriend.

"Well, I intend to be the only that counts." He said squeezing my hand.

I smiled shyly at him and the rest of his family. I'm not sure what Kate was trying to do though.

Dinner was drawn to a close when Grace was called into the hospital due to a measles case. She mentioned that her children have always been healthy, and that Mia and Christian were barely affected even by chicken pox, unlike Elliot. This means his scars are not from anything health related. Hmm.

Before we leave, Christian gives me a tour through his parent's extended backyard. The moonlight is shining on the water, both connecting in the seemingly infinite horizon. It's a beautiful evening.

"Care to enlighten me about this French boyfriend?" He asked while we were enjoying the view.

"We were together for almost a year. I lost my virginity to him." I said casually.

"Was he an unsatisfactory lover?" He asked, and his words made me laugh.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "His personality reminded me of Stephen somehow, my mom's second husband."

"I see." He said, and stood in front of me. "_So_, he was a right? I bet he didn't bear a comparison to me."

"You are such a child." His unexpected remark made me laugh. "Which makes what I have planned for today even more appropriate." I wink at him.

"I have to say... I'm intrigued." He said.

I take a deep breath before opening the door. I check that everything is prepared for our fun scene. Christian is changing in my room into the jeans he brought in his duffle bag. I walk into my room, and Christian is has his over washed jeans on. His chest and feet bare, and his button unfastened. His muscles chiseled just enough to look sexy. His hair is almost in the way of his beautiful eyes. He is perfect.

I swallow. "Are you ready?" I say breathy.

He nods. I can tell he is nervous.

"Follow me, then." I say and turn on my heel.

Christian is walking close behind me. I open the playroom door, and we enter. He scans the room, observing every detail.

"My first impression of your playroom is just like my first impression of you." He says.

"Which was?" I ask intrigued.

"Resilient. Just as a playroom should be." He said.

"Hmm. Good to know." I said. "I have given this much thought, and I decided I'd like you to call me Miss Steele when we are in here. I don't know what it is, but the way you say it has somewhat a sensual promise behind it."

"I like that." He agreed.

"Are you familiar with the arrest pose?"

"Yes." He said. He stood up straight and placed his hands on his neck, interlacing his fingers.

"Wider." I said, and he opened his arms further. "Very well. I'll be back, when I return I expect you to be in that pose."

I left Christian in the playroom, and changed in my bedroom. I put on a black lacy merry widow with stockings, and black stilettos. I place a hair tie on my wrist, and let my wayward hair down.

When I enter the playroom Christian is in arrest pose staring down. I close the door behind me, and leave the day-to-day Anastasia outside. I am a dominant, and he is my submissive. I am the master, and he is my slave. I am the captain, and he is my prisoner.

"You can look at me now, Christian." His eyes locked with mine, pulling me to him, fueling my desire to fuck him hard. "It's a shame that you can't keep your pants on." I take one last glace of the Adonis standing before me. "Take them off."

I walk past him, and look for basic steel handcuffs in my armoire. I grab a stool by the bed, and place it behind his naked body. I stand on the stool, and handcuff Christian slowly. My hands brushing with his wrists, leaving my fingers electrified, and my body aching to be close to his. I place the stool on its place, and stand in front of Christian, enjoying the handcuffed man in my view, our attraction so unbearable he is willing to do this. Before coming to my apartment we went over the places where I was not supposed to touch him. His shoulders and from his hips up it is off limits.

"Go to the bed and lay on your front." I say.

"Yes, Miss Steele." _Oh my. _

He lied down on the bed, which had an impermeable cover, compliantly. I grab one of the beeswax candles I had previously placed on the torch holders. "I have a game planned for you later, Christian." I said, walking towards the bed. "The nature of the of it will depend on how you behave though. It can either be Seven Minutes in Heaven or Seven Minutes in Hell. Pleasure or pain."

I climb up the bed and sit on his thighs, just below his backside. Where I have the most remarkable view. I hold tilt the candle on his behind and the wax starts to spill. Melting, shaping in its way his perfect features. I can feel him tense below me. Christian's sharp intake of air makes me spill the wax closer, splattering wax on my thighs as well. It spikes my arousal, if possible.

I momentarily stop and sit on his side. "Turn around."

He dexterously turned around in spite of his hands being handcuff in his neck. His arousal is evident. I smile, poring wax on his pelvis, which melts so slow and sensual.

I can't take my own burning desire for him any loner. "You've been a good boy." I say smiling at him. "Open your legs." He does as he is told, and I kneel between them. "You can't come Christian." I say before taking his erection in my mouth, and deep throating it. I hold his hips with my hands, this area is not off-limits, and push him to my mouth.

After several minutes of probably my finest deep throat, I'm surprise he didn't come. He is undoubtedly skilled at that. I wonder what his other abilities are.

I climb off bed and go look for an eye mask on my armoire. I cover Christian's eyes. "Can you look?"

"No, Miss Steele."

"Good." I say grabbing one of the whips from the bars. I'm still annoyed he didn't tell me about his birthday. "Christian, why didn't you tell about you birthday?"

"I am not enthusiastic about it." He said, slightly raising his tone.

"Full disclosure is an important aspect of a partnership, Christian." I said. "I should whip you the age you will turn that Saturday," I say preparing my whip. "But I think that seven whips are appropriate, considering it will depend on what we do afterwards."

I am a committed person. When I do something, I want to do it right. That is why I trained in whipping, at The Stanton's club, until I perfected my aim. Where I put my eye, I lash the whip. I know I have to be cautious not to hit him in the off limit zones, so I will lash him from his bottom down.

"Count Christian."

"Yes, Miss Steele." He said. I can physically see his body tense.

Aiming and effectively lashing his backside he says 'one' through gritted teeth. The impression of the whip appearing in hues of pink. I continued lashing him, 'two, three, four, five, six, seven' he hissed his count. I am the artist, and he was my canvas. It's art.

"You've earned seven minutes in heaven for your good behavior, Christian." I say seductively.

"Thank you, Miss Steele." He said.

"You can turn around now." He does as commanded. I walk to him, and remove his eye mask. "Sit on the bench."

He does not struggle to get up of the bed and sit on the bench. I stand between his legs, and tilt his chin up so he can look at me. I try to look for any sign in his eyes, but he gives away nothing. With eyes locked, I release his entrapped wrists. I throw the handcuffs on the bed, and grab his left wrist. I kiss it softly, and then repeat the same on this right wrist.

I grab the individual handcuff I had previously attached to the front corner posts with chains. I cuff one of his hands, and proceed with the other. I remove my merry widow slowly, Christian eyes tracing my hands as I take it off. I leave my stockings and high heels on. This will be complicated because I can't grasp on his shoulders, but I will try to hold to neck. I grab him by the neck and kneel astride him on the bench. I slam down on him, taking his full length in, and then out.

"You can come in approximately seven minutes." I told him, and continued slamming on to him. I honestly don't think the timing will be as scheduled though. I moved around him, towards him, in and out, in a tortures pace. It was only a matter of time now. I pulled on to his hair, and his head went back.

"Oh Christian." I moan, while he groans and his breath quickens.

Yet again, we have found our release. We have done our first scene. Not even in my wildest and wantonness dreams would have I thought this would be possible.

I release the handcuffs, and go look around for a few items. I open the door, and then I put on my black silk robe, grab a plastic card to remove the wax from him, and a matching robe, though I doubt Christian would like to wear it.

Surprisingly, he put on the robe and followed me. I close the door behind him. We did it. I slam my body into his, and kiss him passionately. He returns the kiss, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you." I said breathlessly.

"We aim to please, _Miss Steele_." He said with a slight smile.

"I'm intrigued to know what you have planned for me tomorrow." I said.

"Good things come to those who wait." He winked.

I sighed. "Fine. Are you thirsty? Can I get you anything?" I offered.

"I'd like something to drink, please." He said, letting my waist go.

As we go to the kitchen, I feel as if I am floating. I feel triumphant. I can barely wrap my head around it. Of one thing I am certain, _I feel damn good_.

**AN: Sorry for the delay! I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Please review if you have any comments or suggestions for the next chapter, which will include Christian's scene of course. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Everybody's got a hunger  
No matter where they are  
Everybody clings to their own fear  
Everybody hides some scar**

**Precious pain**  
**Empty and cold but it keeps me alive**  
**I gave it my soul so that I could survive**  
**Keeping me safe in these chains**  
**Precious pain**

**- Melissa Etheridge, _Precious Pain_**

Chapter 11 Mr. Grey

"Christian!" I say trying to wake him up. I cautiously grab him by his biceps and shake him. "Christian, wake up!"

His eyes open in a jolt and he blinks a couple of times. He swallows breathlessly.

"You were having a nightmare." I said lying down next to him.

"I know." He said, his voice hoarse.

"Is everything okay? What was it about?" I ask him concerned, my head popped up on my elbow.

"It's fine. I have them all the time." He sighed. "I haven't had one in a few weeks though."

Frequent nightmares? How dreadful. "Do you want to talk about it?" I offer.

"That's what I pay for." He said, sitting up. "Anastasia, I'm sorry, but I need to go."

"What? Why?" I say confused. "It's like 4 am."

"I just… I have to go." He said getting out of bed. "I will call you later to let you know when I will pick you up."

"O-Okay." I mumbled confused, sitting up. He was already dressing.

"I'll let myself out." He said, leaving my bedroom.

I try to make sense of what happened, but I can't. Was he ashamed or uncomfortable because he had a nightmare? Why would he storm out like that? I have no idea of what is going on.

CG POV

I hit the car's steering wheel. I've been seating on the driver's seat of my car for a few minutes outside Anastasia's apartment. I shouldn't have left without an explanation, but was I supposed to tell her? I'm almost certain the nightmares are back because of our scene yesterday, because she hit me. It was different than in my dreadful dreams though, I craved for her to do it. Should I tell her the truth? Could she handle knowing what happened to me, and what I am? Could she live with it, with me?

I need to see Flynn. Now.

AS POV

My head has been spinning all day. As much as I have tried to disregard Christian's sudden early morning exit, I can't. I have barely heard from him all day, other than a cryptic text, nothing.

_Taylor will be at your apartment at 5 pm. _

I thought we had an amazing night, but maybe I was mistaken. I can't tolerate the thought of Christian terminating our agreement. Regardless of this evening's outcome, I pack my overnight bag to stay in his apartment and a garment bag for my dress.

Kate noticed I was distracted, and suggested I went out for lunch with her and Elliot earlier. I declined her invitation, but told her we should have lunch on Monday. I have to get to know Elliot at some point, and not as Christian's brother but rather as Kate's boyfriend. I need to ensure he won't break her heart. I can't endure the sight of her breakup bunny flannel PJ's again.

Taylor was knocking on our apartment door at 5 pm sharp. On the ride back to Escala, the nerves are suffocating me. Besides Christian's ambiguous behavior, I will be submissive for the first time. I just hope I am mentally and physically prepared.

I bite down my lip further when the elevator pings on Christian's floor. I take a deep breath in the lobby before opening the main entrance's doors.

"Anastasia." Christian greeted me with a lopsided grin when I opened the doors.

"Hi." I utter surprised. I wasn't expecting him to be in such mood, though it is no surprise. I'm not unfamiliar to his mercurial temper.

He grabbed my bags. "I assume you will be staying with me in my bedroom tonight."

I blink perplexed with his mood. "Yes." I say in a questioning tone.

"I will place your bag there then. I can show you the spare room if you'd like to, just in case." He said.

"Your bedroom is fine." I say confident now.

"I will still give you a tour through the apartment anyway." He said, taking my bag to his bedroom.

He's back promptly. "Shall we?" he asked, offering his hand.

I place my hand on his. "Yes."

The apartment was more extensive than I expected, with its own service area and a second floor. He also has an office, a library, and the usual submissive spare bedroom. His playroom is located on the second floor. The 'Red Room of Pain' I teasingly named it. It seemed appropriate with the subtle lighting, dark burgundy painted walls, and mahogany furniture. A Saint Andrew's cross is facing the door, while an armoire and carved poles hold all kinds of sex toys. The four-posted imperial bed with a flat top is covered in red leather, and a couch is facing it. There's a table with matching stools and a padded bench. Carabineers are attached to the ceiling, and I made a mental note to consider setting up one on my playroom. It's quite an impressive playroom.

"I hope you like what I have planned for you." He said, breaking through silence.

"I hope so too." I admit.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little." I said.

He reached for my hand and squeezed it. "Do you trust me?"

I stared at his deep gray eyes. They are filled with honesty, and concern. "I do." I say without giving it much thought. _I do. _I trust him.

"Then don't be nervous. We have gone over this, we know the safe the words."

I nod, my eyes still fixed on his. He releases my hand, and then we head downstairs to get ready.

"What color of dress are you wearing?" He asked as we entered his closet.

"Cobalt blue." I said. "Oh, and silver sandals."

"Perfect." He reached up to one of his closet's compartments. Holding three feathery eye masks. "You will need a masquerade." He said handing me the beautiful silver feathery one.

"Thank you." I smiled.

My dress was hanged neatly in his massive closet, and my bag was placed right below it. With our backs to each other, I stripped down to my nude lace strapless bra and matching panties. Christian was perplexed holding his suit in one hand, gazing every inch of my partially naked body as I walked past him towards the bathroom. I put on some rosy pink blush and lip-gloss, and some faintly shimmery eye shadow with mascara. I manage to array my hair in soft waves with a few strands in a half-up do'.

"God, you are perfect." He said as I walked past him again.

"Thank you." I said shrugged while walking backwards to my temporary side of the closet. "You sure know how to boost a ladies' ego."

He chuckled.

He was undressing while I slid my chiffon gown on. "Can you zip me, please?"

"Yes." He said. "Though I'd rather _un_zip you." He whispered in my ear when he was behind to me, rousing tingling sensation all over me.

"Thank you." I said after he fastened it, and he gave me a soft kiss on my shoulder. He walked back to his room after putting his black trousers and white shirt on.

I sit on the bench and put my simple silver high heel sandals on, and then I put my cellphone, gloss, and my pocket wallet on my clutch. I take one last look at the mirror before I enter the bedroom. The chiffon fabric falls beautifully to the floor from the satin-banded empire waist. The cobalt blue color and the strapless neckline of the gown seem to contrast pleasantly with my skin tone. I think Christian will like it.

Christian turns around when I enter the room. His eyes widen with a beguiled expression, carefully observing every detail. "You look beautiful." He breathed out.

I chuckle and slightly blush. "So do you." I say softly, I'm in awe of him. He is breathtakingly handsome in a black tuxedo, with a crisp white shirt, and black bow tie.

"I have something for you." He said handing me small red box, _Cartier_, and a small black suede pouch.

I place the bag on the bed and open the box, revealing a pair of stunning teardrop diamond earrings.

"Do you like them?" Christian asked anxiously.

I glace up to the beautiful gray eyes that regard me intently. "I love them, thank you." I smiled.

He smiled back. "Now open the bag." He said enthusiastically.

I sit down on the bed, placing the box on it, and I open the bag. They are two silver balls linked with thick black thread. "Are these what I think they are?" I asked.

"You've never used them?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

"Never." I say.

He grabbed the balls from my hand, and reeled his tongue around it. He kneels down, silver balls in one hand, and traced his fingertips from my ankle to my knee, moving my dress up. Tracing all the way to my panties, he parted my thighs and slid a finger in. He moved his finger around, pushing my underwear to the side, and inserted both balls. _Oh my._

"I want you to wear those balls all night, Anastasia." He said. "If you take them out, I will punish you."

"Yes." I breathed out.

"Very well." He said standing up, a bulge slightly noticeable through his pants.

I stood up and followed him out of the bedroom, the balls causing a strange but welcome feeling inside me.

Taylor drove us to the Trevelyan-Grey's home, which was lavishly decorated for the event. "Masks on." Christian said as we walked up the doorstep, putting on a simple black mask.

After our invitations are handed and our masks are on, Christian offered his arm, and we entered side by side. The event itself is held at the marquee outside, incessant photographers greet us. We walk past them, and Mia is the first person we encounter.

"Christian! Anastasia!" She said enthusiastically. "Hi."

Christian gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Hello Mia." He said, and then she hugged me. "Hi Mia. Good to see you."

"You too." She grinned. "But even more nice to see my brother happy."

Mia's kind words make me feel content inside for some strange reason. I'm glad he is happy, because I am too. I think to myself looking at him.

Christian smiled kindly. "Thank you Mia." It's nice to see Christian's tenderness towards sister.

She winked at us. "I would like you to meet my date." She said looking around. She smiled when she looked at to someone behind us.

I turn around, and the familiar blonde all-American boy smiles at me. "Ethan" I breathe out. Mia is the girl he's been seeing? Oh no, I _know_ Ethan. I know his philandering ways. I can't wait to see what happens when Kate finds out.

"Ana." He said hugging me, pulling me away from Christian. After greeting me, he offers Christian his hand. "Ethan Kavanagh." He said.

Christian has an eyebrow raised, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Christian Grey." He said sternly.

"This is my brother _and _Ana's boyfriend, Ethan." Mia said.

Christian circled with my waist with his arms, confirming to Ethan Mia's statement. Oh God, Jealous Christian. "Ethan is Kate's brother." I told him amused.

"I see." Was all he said.

After greeting his parents and a few guests he wanted to introduce me to, we finally joined Kate and Elliot on the table.

"You'll never guess who's the girl Ethan's been seeing." I said amused.

Her mouth formed into a big 'O'. "Who?" She asked.

I catch a glimpse of Mia's figure coming towards the table. "See for yourself." I say.

Confused, Kate looks to her front. Her facial expression is memorable. With her eyes widened, she is genuinely taken a back. I can see Christian is not pleased with Kate's expression, probably knowing why. It's a recipe for disaster.

Christian's parents sit down at the table, and a man started speaking through the microphone. The auction is about to begin, and apparently Mia is part of the first dance auction, so she left the table hurriedly.

Ethan bid a significant amount of money to have a first dance with Mia. I will take this as a positive sign. When everyone has claimed their first dance, and the dance floor was inaugurated, Carrick and Grace leave the table.

"Care for a dance?" Christian says softly, close to me.

"If you insist." I smile, remembering the first time we danced.

"I do." He said smiling, taking my hand.

Swaying on the dance floor, once again, I feel all eyes on us. Probably the same eyes that were on us that first time. This time is different though. Christian is holding me tightly, our bodies close to each other, his breath on my neck, and his hand on my waist. Dancing to 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' I could stay in this harmonious embrace forever.

"Should I be worried?" He asked me. I don't need him to elaborate the question; I know exactly what he wants to know.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." I sigh. "I can talk with him, but you need to know, Mia can take care of herself Christian."

"How can you guarantee that?" He asked.

With warm feeling igniting inside me for his protectiveness and love for his sister, I place my hand on his cheek, and he leans in, closing his eyes. "I can." I say. He doesn't need to know more. He opens his eyes, and looks for reassurance in sighs, knowing I won't reveal more.

Realizing our public display of affection, I take my hand back. I look around and Grace, swaying in Carrick's arms, is perplexed looking at us. "That was quite a show."

He chuckled. "It sure was."

As the dance was about to change, Christian sighed. "What?" I ask.

"Flynn." He said.

"Dr. Flynn?" I ask. "He's here?"

"Yes." He said. "We're…. Friends, I suppose, out of his office."

"Huh." I say.

"He wants to meet you." He said.

"Can't we leave that for another day?" I asked. Meeting an expensive charlatan might ruin tonight's mood.

"Of course." He says somewhat surprised.

Throughout the rest of the night Christian insisted I met a few of his business acquaintances and family friends. The words 'couple', 'relationship', 'boyfriend', and 'girlfriend' were mentioned more than a few times. I guess people would not quite understand if we tried to explain our partnership, so we agreed to it all. Some of Mia's friends were almost green with envy, as they should be, that _I_ came to the event with him, and _I _will be leaving with him.

The silver balls are making my desire almost unbearable, and we agree is time to go. We have pending matters tonight. As we said our goodbyes, Grace grabbed both of my hands in hers and whispered to my cheek "Thank you, dear" with a warm and sincere smile that reminded me of my mother. I could simply nod, filled with unknown emotions.

After arriving at Escala, we did not digress matters any further, so now I kneel down in Christian's requested position next to the playroom's door. Making an exception, he instructed that I stayed fully clothed. Also, I must address him as Mr. Grey inside the playroom. He thought it was fitting, since I asked him to address me as Miss Steele.

With my gaze down, I'm almost blind to what is going on around me, so I need to rely on my other senses. I can feel a cold breeze enter the room, and the opening and closing of the door. I can hear Christian walking, moving things around. His bare feet enter my lowered vision.

"You can look at me know, Anastasia." He says.

I glance up, and I'm slightly taken a back. He is wearing not wearing ripped jeans, but his black trousers, undone and bare-chested like yesterday. He is mouthwatering. There is something different in his gray eyes though, a darkness, coldness.

"Get up." He said sternly.

I blink a few times, and his expression hardens. _Don't hesitate. Just do what he says._ I think to myself. "Yes Mr. Grey." I say and do as he says.

"Turn around." He says, and I obey. He pulls at my hair slightly and braids it. Then, he unzips my gown slowly, painfully. The gown falls to the ground, leaving me in my underwear and sandals. He unfastens my bra, and cups my breasts, pinching my nipples. Then kneels down, and removes my panties slowly. "Sit on the couch."

"Yes, Mr. Grey." I walk to the couch that is facing the bed, applying pressure just in case the balls fall, making my need more unbearable. I sit on the couch and wait for him.

He sits next to me. In one unexpected dexterous movement, he grabbed me from my shoulders and placed my front on the couch, my behind slightly elevated on his leg, and one of his legs over both of mine. I'm impressed.

"I've been wanting to put you over my knee for a while know, Anastasia. I try quite hard controlling my temper around you when you defy me so audaciously." He said.

Oh God. I swallow and squint my eyes shut.

He rubs his hand on behind, and then stops. He spanks me, _hard_. In a painful pattern he continuous his surprisingly sensual torture. "Good girl." He said rubbing my behind again after the last strike.

"Stand up now." He says. I wriggle out of his hold. "Walk to the cross."

I walk to the elevated wooden cross, slightly scared. _Calm down Steele._ I stand, my back to cross, waiting for him. He walks slowly, sensually, authoritatively, like a predator enticing his prey. "Bend down and grab your ankles." He said. I do as I am told, and without a warning removes the silver balls and enters a butt plug on me. I take a sharp breath in.

"Are you okay?" He said immediately.

I nodded, and he exhaled in relief. I smile inwardly, he cares.

He cuffs my hands to the cross, and then lifts me by the waist, placing my feet on small, slightly painful, footrests. He cuffs my feet, and then walks around the playroom. Holding a leather riding-crop in his right hand, he stills in front of me. He traces it along my legs, my belly, and flicks it swiftly and sharply there. I take a sharp breath between gritted teeth. He meets my eyes, probing, and without any words asks me if can continue. I nod. Then he continued tracing up, and then flicked both of my nipples. It's harsh, but somehow I like it. He traced my left arm all the way through my open palms, then my other arm.

Our eyes meet again, and that dark coldness is in his eyes again. Somehow, I know this stroke will be more severe.

"Be still, and use the safe words if you have to." He said.

This might be harsher than I thought. I try to remain calm. He aimed the leather crop, and with an impulse, lashed my left outer thigh. _FUCK._ I scream in my head. It stings like hell. Before I can compose my self, he lashes at my right outer thigh. _OH MY GOD. _I plead for God inwardly. _Mind over matter. Calm the fuck down, Steele. _I scold myself. Once again, Christian is aiming the crop higher, I just don't know where, and with exact precision and momentum, he stokes me diagonally right between my breasts. I squint my eyes closed for a moment, and before I open them again, Christian is entering me suddenly. Harshly and promptly, Christian thrusts the previous pain to oblivion. I moan loudly, while Christian pants through gritted teeth. Quickly and breathtakingly, we find out releases.

"Good job, baby." He said pleased though breaths. Holding me against the cross, he un-cuffed my hands, then my feet. He skimmed his fingers on the pink swelling from the lashes.

He kissed me urgently, needy. Grabbing the nape of my neck, and crushing me to him. I return his kiss with the same fervor. The burning stings turning into tingles. In a swift move, he removed the butt plug. "Grab the pole of the bed." He said, interrupting our kiss.

I walk towards the imperial bed, and grab the pole. I think I have an idea about what he is going to do. Suddenly, behind me, he grabs my hips, elevating my bottom. He gently enters me from behind, right where the plug used to be. Thrusting gently, then increasing the pace, I can barely hold on to the pole anymore. His fingers digging into my hips, his lips gracing my back, we are loose ourselves on each other once again in this mesmerizing trance.

Wearing one of Christian's T-shirts, I sit on his bedroom bed with my legs crossed, leaning on the headboard. He is lying down next to me, and we have talked for almost an hour about our likes and dislikes, our childhood, our ex-subs… our lives basically.

"Even though it hurt, I liked it." I admitted. He asked me what I thought about his scene.

"I enjoyed your scene too." He admitted with a slight smile.

"You did?" I ask surprised, frowning.

"Yes." He said. "Why do you seem surprised?"

"You stormed out of my apartment at 4 am without any explanations, Christian." I said. "And then you avoid me all day."

"I apologize." He said impassive. "I had a session with Dr. Flynn."

"On a Saturday? All day?" I snapped. I tried not to annoy him about it before, but it's inevitable. I need to know what happened.

"Yes, not all day though." He sighed. "I needed to… contemplate some things."

"Christian, talk to me. Please." I said, moving to my side so I could face him.

"The nightmare I had," He paused. "It's one of my recurring nightmares."

I gave him a small smile, and he proceeds.

"Like I previously mentioned, my biological mother was a crack-whore. Her… _pimp_, I suppose, he physically abused me, Anastasia." He said, his eyes dark and cold as they were in the playroom. "She never stopped him, not when he burned me with his cigarettes, hit me with his belt, kicked me… nothing. She never cared for me, I was always hungry and dirty." He's gaze cold and lost, as if he were not here. "She had been dead for I don't know how many days when he found her body. I though she was sleeping." He said.

I can barely fathom the rush of emotions I feel at the moment. I feel… heartbroken for Christian. How could his mother and that man treat him that way? Of all the emotions, Anger has to be the overriding one. Anger towards that man, and even though I have no idea who he is, I loath him. Anger towards his mother, how could she be so unnatural? And anger towards _me_. I hurt him too.

I feel a sudden wetness on my face. I touch my cheek.

"Ana, don't cry please." Christian said, sitting next to me, trying to comfort me. I'm crying?

I get out of the bed quickly. I place my hands on my hips, and pace all over the room. "Anastasia are you okay?" Christian said alarmed.

"No I'm not." I said with tears streaming down my face. The emotions I had run away from all my life, the emotions since my mother's accident, since I met this overwhelming man and the overpowering things he makes me feel, seem to be catching up with me. "Christian, I am no better than they are." I said, almost panting, placing my hand on my chest.

"How can you say that?" I can't understand the expression on Christian's face, it is anger? "You've brought me to life, Anastasia. I thought I had the perfect life, but now it all seems so empty without you."

"I hit you last night, Christian!" I said. "I cause your nightmares to come back."

"No, baby." He said softly. "You made them go away."

"No." I sob. "I'll hurt you and bring them back." I argue. "That's why I can't touch you?" I realize suddenly.

"No you won't." He said. "Not only you. No one."

I close my eyes and tears run down my face. I can't control myself.

"Anastasia, I asked Flynn to see me because I wanted to be honest with you." He said softly, probing. "He said I had to share this with you if I wanted to move forward."

I nod. "I understand you have plenty of issues, but I will break you even further Christian."

"It's quite the contrary." He chuckled bitterly. "I might already be broken without repair, you haven't heard all of it."

I frown. What?

"I'm a sadist." He said with a lifeless expression. "I enjoy inflicting pain on pretty brunettes like my birthmother."

I'm speechless. Not because he thinks he is sadist, I know that is not even recognized as a psychiatric term anymore, but because _I am_ like her.

"You are not a sadist." I say through a hoarse voice and slightly roll my eyes. "Christian, please know that what I am about to say is not because of your perception of yourself." I swallow. "I think we might need sometime apart, to think things through."

"I am Anastasia, but I still can give you all the time you need. I don't need to reconsider things, I know what I want and it's you."

I stopped my pacing. "Christian there is no such thing, and if that were the case than so am I. I get my kicks out of dominating and punishing men because of how Stephen treated my mother." I said.

He shrugged. Through teary eyes, I look back at the beautiful man kneeling in the middle of the bed. An unknown emotion runs all through my body, settling on my chest. I don't want time a part from him. I don't want to think things through. Suddenly I remember my mother's words on the hospital, 'You have feelings for him' and 'don't push him away'. It's true. I _am_ trying to push him away, and I _have_ feelings for him.

I take a deep breath. We will find a way.

"I want you too." I say, my lips quivering. "No more punishments. That's it."

He blinked a few times. "What do you mean precisely?"

"We can still do our exchanging of roles and playroom scenes, just no more punishments, only pleasurable ones." I said. "No more painful punishments."

"I agree." He said. "It might be what's best for both of us."

I nod. I am taking a blind leap of faith, but I am not taking it alone. "We can mend each other." I say, tears streaming down my face again.

Christian climbs out of bed, and wraps me in his arms. "Don't cry, please."

"I can't help it." I say with my words muffled.

We lie down on the bed, my back to Christian, and his arms wrapped around me. He smooth's my hair and kisses me softly. I tears streaming on my face before I drift to sleep.

**AN: I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Thank you for reading the story and special thanks to all of you providing feedback! Please, don't worry, they will still have scenes, just no more overly-harsh punishments. Thank you:) **


	12. Chapter 12

**And the heart is hard to translate  
It has a language of its own  
It talks in tongues and quiet sighs,  
And prayers and proclamations  
In the grand days of great men and the smallest of gestures  
And short shallow gasps**

**But with all my education I can't seem to command it**  
**And the words are all escaping, and coming back all damaged**  
**And I would put them back in poetry if I only knew how**  
**I can't seem to understand it**

**_-_****Florence + The Machine****_, All this and heaven too_**

Chapter 12 Unknown Grounds, Hearts, and Flowers

I wake up with Christian secured tightly around me, as if to keep me from going anywhere. Last night I realized that I have feelings for him. The nature of this feeling is unfamiliar to me though, I just know he is holding my heart tighter that he is holding me at the moment. I won't run away, but surely I have to keep my distance right? I don't want to overwhelm him. I'm sure his reaction to my realization would be far worse then mine could ever be.

"Don't overanalyze it, Anastasia." He said, interrupting my inner monologue.

He is wide-awake, looking at me. "Good morning." I mumbled.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled. "I could almost see your wheels spinning." He said tapping his index finger on his temple.

"I was just thinking about work." _Liar._

"Sure." He said, moving my chin with his fingers to meet his lips. He kissed me softly, tender even.

He skimmed his hand from my chin down the sides of my body, deepening the kiss. Then he kissed my neck, sliding his hand inside my shirt and cupping my breasts. I hold on to the nape of his neck, closing any space between us, desire electrifying in me. I kiss him fervently, needy, and so does he. We both are craving the proximity and intimacy that we find in ourselves outside the playroom. He moves in between my legs and takes my panties off. He trails soft kisses and nibbling my inner thighs, his hands holding them steady. When he reaches my wetness he slides two fingers in and his tongue reels on my sensitive spot. I moan quietly and arch my back when I'm can't help the divine rush any longer.

Christian then slid on top of me, grabbing my ankles in a swift move, and placing them on each shoulder. "Don't touch me." He warned.

I nodded, and he entered me carefully, filling me deeply. I moaned and he groaned as he increased his slow thrusts to swift deep poundings. I grasp to the sheets at the intense sensation, and Christian digs his fingers in my legs. I call out his name as I find my sweet liberation. Christian continued thrusting though my release, prolonging mine and reaching his.

We are lying next to each other blissfully. "Breakfast?" I ask him.

I tiptoed around Christian all day making an effort to seem nonchalant and disguise my feelings. A few hours after lunch he insisted I stayed tonight as well, but we both have work tomorrow, so ignoring my desire to stay, I declined. I knew I would see him tomorrow for our Mondays' meeting, and knowing Christian every day after that. I just needed to retain my feelings in disguise. I had to do some long avoided introspection soon though.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whisper, interrupting our goodbye kiss.

Christian had me pinned with my back to the door, kissing me fervently, making it harder for me to enter. He kissed me one last time, his hands cupping my thighs and behind.

"Goodbye, Miss Steele." He said suddenly with a lopsided grin.

"Bye." I say casually entering my apartment. I close the door behind me and I sigh. I'm hot and bothered now. Oh Christian, what the hell are we going to do?

Time passed by promptly, and after catching up on some work and lengthy chat with Kate, I was ready to go to bed. This weekend has been quite wearing.

I lay in bed, a million thoughts rushing though my head. I try to organize them, pinpointing the most pressing issues.

_Christian's abusive childhood. _I can't fathom how a mother could neglect her child that way? I'm not sure I even have any mother instincts, but picturing a copper-haired little boy with piercing gray eyes dirty, hungry and hurt, makes me feel awfully sad and angry. I'm glad he is part of a loving family now. The way Grace's eyes fill with emotion when she sees her son is indescribable.

_He thinks he is a sadist. _He likes to inflict pain on brown haired women like his birth mother. I don't understand how he can consider himself a sadist, but I do understand the anger and the desire for control those situations can trigger eventually. The dark and coldness in his eyes, he is in desperate need of light, and so am I.

_My feelings. _This is so unknown to me. I have been running away from this intimacy for a long time. I cared for Henri, my college boyfriend, I even thought I loved him, but then I realized I never did. It was merely compelling attraction, that eventually dissipated. Is this happening to me with Christian as well? No. It is different. I can feel it to my very core. The attraction, the excitement, the passion, the emotion… It's overwhelming, and very much true.

I close my eyes, hugging my pillow, and go to sleep with a satisfied smile.

I woke up in an exceptionally good mood today. I have a busy day today, but knowing I will see Christian today makes it all better. Kate, Elliot, and I will be having lunch today, so that should be interesting as well. After my hot shower, I put on black ankle trousers, a black top, and a nude blazer, with black pointed heels.

It feels strange when I make my way to my office and Jose is not there to greet me, but I'm glad he is finally doing what he loves. I have meetings with PA's today, and my 3 PM appointment was highly recommended by him.

After an inconceivably hectic morning of dealing with the SIP staff and activities, I remembered how challenging it is being a personal assistant. A knock on my door followed by Christian looking handsome in a gray suit and white button-down with the collar open and confused expression that interrupts my phone call. _Remember don't be obvious._

I put my hand on the speaker. "Take a seat, it will only be a minute." I whisper.

Revealing his trademark smirk, he sits down opposite to me. He finds my stressful situation amusing.

"Elizabeth," I say sternly to our human resources head. "His discharge was approved by Mr. Grey, I want him out by this week. No buts."

She agrees even though displeasure is evident. I hang up the phone.

"I'm sorry, it's been an awful morning." I sigh massaging my temples.

"I gathered." He said. "I noticed there was no one outside your office and then heard your shouting, so I let myself in."

"I wasn't shouting." I argued. "It's just the HR head won't approve on the discharge of one of Jack Hyde's contacts."

"The former commissioning editor?" He asked.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes at the remembrance of him. "I can't stand that man."

"Hmm." Christian said. "You must have your reasons."

"Other than his incompetence and illicit behaviors, I am certain he forced himself sexually on some of our staff."

Christian's eyes widened and his jaw clenched. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." I say in a calming voice.

He visibly relaxed. "Okay. Shall we proceed?"

"I'm still catching up on last week's events, but I have a few reports and information for you." I start our weekly rundown.

The adjustments I've established seem to be taking SIP towards the right direction, and with my new PA hopefully hired this week, we will be on schedule for our launch party next week. I'm surprised to learn that he will be changing SIP's name to Grey Publishing. I understand the nature of this change, but I always thought of SIP as an independent publishing house, and know it will hold the name of a grand enterprise.

"Would you like to have lunch together?" Christian asked me as we concluded talking business.

"Actually, I am having lunch with Kate and Elliot." I said, and he frowned. "You are welcome to join us."

"I will, thank you." He said. "The thought of you having lunch with my brother is disturbing."

"What? Why?" I ask amused. "Kate will be there too, Christian."

"My brother is known for his… uninhibited ways." He said. Uninhibited ways? "He's a man-whore." He said bluntly.

I feel the blood drain on my face. "I've never see Kate this… immersed. She rarely gets attached to anyone, but I can see she is quite interested in Elliot. I don't want her to get hurt."

"We can analyze their situation during lunch." He said.

"How?"

"I'm quite skilled at interpreting people." He winked. Oh God. Could it be? Does he know about my feelings for me? No. I'm just being paranoid.

"I see." I say a little to high-pitched.

"I'll pick you up in an hour. I have a few things to do." He said standing up.

I stand up and walk around my desk to usher him out. Closing the small space between us, he stands in front of me. I swallow hard, the proximity making my skin ache for him. Towering over me, he cups my face with his hands, and brings my lips into his. He ends the soft prompt kiss by catching my lower lip between his teeth.

"See you in an hour." He said.

After I lead the way out, I buried myself in more work. The hour went by promptly, and before I knew it Christian texted me he was outside. I forwarded my phone to the lobby and made my way out. Taylor is waiting for me outside the car.

"Hi Taylor." I smile.

"Miss Steele." He nodded.

"I've told you before to please call me Anastasia." I told him.

"Very well, Anastasia."

"Thank you." I said on our way out.

We walk into the restaurant hand in hand like any regular couple. If only those prying eyes knew our relationship is far from normal. Elliot waves his hand at us, and we make our way to table.

"Hi guys." Elliot greets us.

"Hello Kate." Christian nodded towards her, always so formal. "Elliot." We sat down next to each other and opposite to them.

"Christian." She said in her formal tone as well. Hmm. "Hi Ana."

"How are you guys doing?" I ask.

"Pretty good." Kate grinned looking at Elliot, beaming happiness. She has both her arms around his, and his broad smile is as delighted as hers. "I'm taking my vacations from work next week and Elliot is joining me."

"That's great!" I smile. I am happy for Kate, but inwardly I wish Christian and I had the carefree relationship her and Elliot seem to have.

"We're leaving on Sunday, after your birthday lil' bro." Said Elliot.

"You might as well leave Saturday and enjoy an additional day, you know I'm not quite fond of my birthday." Christian said.

"Christian." I scold him.

"Mom has everything planned, so that's not gonna happen." Elliot said.

"I can assure you, you _will _enjoy your birthday." I'm a woman on a mission now.

"We'll see." Christian said as the server came to take our orders.

Lunch with Kate and Elliot was pleasant, and Christian joining us was an added bonus. I'm relieved that Elliot seems as captivated by Kate, just as she is by him. The playful banter between brothers was amusing to witness. We agreed we had to do this more often, and settled on going for dinner on Friday.

In our ride back to _Grey Publishing_ I stare out the car window. Will I ever tell Christian the way I feel? How do I feel?

"What's wrong?" Christian asked squeezing my hand.

"Nothing." I said softly and gave him a small smile. I _wish we had what Kate and Elliot do, Christian. I wish I could touch you, hold you. _

I looked at his concerned gray eyes. "You can talk to me, Anastasia." He says.

"I know." I squeeze his hand back.

When we arrive at the office, I sit on his lap, and kiss him passionately. My kiss saying the words I can't. I grasp on to the hairs on the nape of his neck, and he holds my back with both of his hands. I give him one last soft kiss.

"Bye." I whisper.

"Dinner tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes." I said as Taylor opened the door for me. "See you tomorrow."

"See you then. Laters baby." He said, winking as I closed the door.

The day drags on with back-to-back meetings and lack of personnel. Hopefully by the end of this week the new staff will be completed, and we can have our launch party next week. Hannah was just what I've been looking for, Jose was right. I don't hesitate making a job offer to her at the end of our meeting, which she accepted. She will officially start on Monday, but will come a few days this week to be trained by Claire, our receptionist.

Kate is staying at Elliot's tonight, so I have the apartment all to myself, since Ethan seems to have resolved his living situation. I turn on the TV and catch up on the news. I have a light dinner, and afterwards I'm ready to go to bed. I grab my blackberry from my nightstand and dial Christian's number.

"Anastasia? Are you alright?" He answered.

"Yes. I just wanted to say goodnight." I said.

"This early?"

"Yes. It's lonely in here. Kate is staying at Elliot's tonight, so I might as well go to bed."

"Would you like me to come and keep you company?"

_You have no idea, but I can't let my guard down. _"No, it's okay."

"Very well, goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Christian." I hanged up.

How long can I keep this up? I sigh. I close my eyes and try to get some sleep.

The office was as hectic as the day before. Fortunately, Hannah is already training with Claire, and Elizabeth has proceeded with the discharges I ordered. The preparations for the launch party seem to be going well and on schedule, the thought of not having every detail perfected before next Friday bothered was making me anxious.

After lunch, I notice a misplaced document. I grab the file, and I'm taken aback. It's the contract Christian drafted for me when we were considering out situation. What the hell is this doing here? I momentarily panic, millions of thoughts rushing through my head. I try to calm down, and look for answers. I ask Claire and other personnel if anyone has entered my office, no one seems to know. This is beyond incompetence. Leaving the immediate boss' office unattended when she is away, unacceptable. What am I supposed to tell Christian? Should I? _Fuck. _

Holding the contract in my hands I sit on my chair. Who the hell is doing this? I keep my contracts at home, so someone that has access to my apartment? This is the second contract that has inexplicably appeared in my office. A friend? No. A former submissive? Maybe. _Adrian… _Could it be? I grab my blackberry and dial Adrian's phone. It goes straight to voice mail. I leave him a message to return my call at his earliest convenience.

I put the issue on hold; I have a lot of work to do. Buried in manuscripts, reports, and pending approval for the event's preparations, the hours went by promptly.

I hear a firm knock on my door. "Come in." I call out.

"Miss Steele." He said with his lopsided grin.

"Mr. Grey." I smile. "I had to catch up on some work. I'm the last one out today, so I just have to close up."

"Your boss is quite demanding, isn't he?" He said mockingly.

"You have no idea." I chuckle.

We exit the building after I make sure everything is locked. We head to his apartment for dinner.

In his apartment, I had the pleasure to meet Mrs. Jones, Christian's housekeeper. She prepared a delicious dinner for us, chicken chasseur. I might have to ask her the recipe. I drink my wine, while Christian finishes his plate.

"You must have really enjoyed Gail's chicken chasseur." Christian said surprised.

"It was delicious." I chucked.

After finishing, he cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink.

"Join me for a dance?" He asked walking around the breakfast bar and taking my hand.

"Sure." I said.

We walked around the living room, and he reached for his iPod. Placing it on the speakers, Frank Sinatra's "Stranger's in the Night" filled the room. We moved to-and-fro the apartment, twilling and swaying. One hand on the small of my back and the other holding my hand, I am captivated by this man. Since the contract's mysterious appearance in my office, I've debated whether or not to tell Christian. I know I have to, but I can only imagine his unpleasant reaction. As the song comes to an end, I decide it's time to tell him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, right on cue.

"I have to tell you something, Christian." I swallow. He frowns. "The contract you drafted when we were figuring what to do… Somehow it showed up on my office today."

His hands release my hand and fall from my waist. "What?" He said cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't know how it inexplicably appeared there. I-"

"How could you be so irresponsible Anastasia?" He cut me off harshly, running his hands through his hair. "Do you understand the implications this could bring? I am a respected businessman. If this goes public, it could take a toll on Grey Enterprises."

At first my intention was to explain to him that I keep my contracts in my house, and that it is the second time this has happened, but his remarks sidetrack me. "So you are the only one who stands to lose something?" I say. "I have a job too, Christian. I may not be business mogul like you, but I sure have worked hard for it."

"Anastasia, I can deal with this right now. I'll be in my study." He says, turning his back to me. What the fuck?

I grab my purse from the couch. "I'm leaving." I said brusquely.

He turned around. "Don't be childish, stay."

"I'm sorry, me? Childish? You are the one walking away from our discussion without even listening to what I have to say." I argue.

"Fine." He raised his arms up in defeat. "How did this happen?"

"Like you said… not know. Please tell Taylor to me home."

"Anastasia-" He said walking towards me.

"Christian." I put my hand in the air, stopping him. "Tell Taylor to take me home."

He clenched his jaw, his irritation evident. He turned around without a word. "Taylor." He called out. Taylor appeared in the room from nowhere. "Take Miss Steele home. Goodbye Anastasia."

"Yeah. Goodbye." I said leaving the apartment.

I'm furious when I get home. I storm through every door on my way, and lock myself in my room. How could he imply that my job is not important or that it was my entire fault without even hearing me out? I decide to channel my anger into something positive, so I turn on my computer to do some work.

The next morning, I feel terrible. I barely got any sleep; I furiously worked through early hours.

"Good morning." Says Kate standing in the kitchen counter in her workout gear reading something on her computer. I should go out running with her know, since I vetoed punishments, and Christian and I will clearly disagree from time to time.

"There's nothing good about it." I say as I prepare my tea.

"Someone's extra grumpy." She said.

"Sorry." I sighed. "Good morning."

"Maybe this will cheer you up." She smirked. "The Seattle Nooz website has a story on you Christian."

My insides dropped on to the floor. How could they get a hold of it so fast?

"Seattle's most eligible bachelor, _the_ Christian Grey, has finally been snapped up. Who is the lucky lady? Sources claim he is dating Anastasia Steele, the editor of his latest business venture, Seattle Independent Publishing house." Kate read.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Thank God. "Oh." I try to seem casual. "I hope it won't be inconvenient."

"Why would it be?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, he is sort-of my boss." I said.

"Don't be ridiculous, it won't be." Kate dismissed me.

"Hey you mind if I join you on your run tomorrow? I need to channel my frustrations."

"Sure. I think it's a great idea." Kate said.

"Thank you." I said.

After my morning routine, I made my way to work. I am surprised when I enter my office and see a large white box on my side table. My chest swells with warmness when I open it and a dozen long-stemmed white roses lie inside. I open a note that is on top of them.

_For the most beautiful Rose of all_

_I am sorry for my behavior last night_

_Christian_

I hold the card on my chest, and regret washes through me. I was a childish as he. This partnership is as new to him as it is to me. We both are trying to avoid punishments, and it is make us susceptible to frustration. I need to think of something we can do together to canalize our disturbances.

**AN: Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing the story! If you have any suggestions or comments please review. Who do you think this trespasser should be? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Every now and then, the stars align**  
**Boy and girl meet by the great design**  
**Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones**

**Everybody told me love was blind**  
**Then I saw your face and you blew my mind**  
**Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time**

**- Lana Del Rey, Lucky Ones**

Chapter 13

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Apologies

Date: June 8, 2011 10:19 AM

To: Christian Grey

Christian,

I apologize for my behavior as well. It was childish of me to leave like that. The flowers are beautiful, I never thought of you as a flowers man.

Can we meet for lunch or dinner? We have things to discuss.

Anastasia Steele

Commissioning Editor, SIP

I play with his card on my hands as I wait for his response.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: RE: Apologies

Date: June 8, 2011 10:21 AM

To: Anastasia Steele

I'm glad you liked them. I am not, and I don't presume you are either, but they reminded me of you my beautiful Rose.

I will gather you for lunch.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I smile as I read his words. _"My beautiful Rose."_ What is this man doing to me? Could I possibly have the same effect on him? No. Never.

I busy myself with the plenty of work we have at SIP before lunch. After I get Christian's text saying he is outside, I grab my bag and a folder containing both of the contracts that appeared in my office.

"Hello Anastasia." He said when I entered the car.

"Hello Christian." He is wearing a navy suit with and matching tie with a white button down, he looks dashing and delicious.

We barely exchange words in the car ride to the restaurant. He must be as clueless as I am on how to deal with these situations.

In the restaurant, we sit across each other and order our food without saying a word to each other. I decide to break the silence as the server leaves.

"Christian, I have a few things to say regarding the…" I look around and whisper it. "Contract."

"I know. I will listen to anything you have to say before drawing conclusions." He said.

"This is not the first time this has happened. My former sub's contract appeared in my office about a month ago." I said preoccupied. "I keep them in my apartment, I would never take them to the office."

"Are you certain?" He asked frowning.

"Yes, of course." I said.

"Who else knows about your lifestyle?"

"Kate, Adelaide, and my subs. That it." I say.

"I know I was wrong to assume it was your fault, but you have to be more careful Anastasia." He sighed. "Some one might be orchestrating things, can you think of anyone?"

"I thought so too. It first I thought it might have been Adrian, my previous sub, but what could he possibly gain from all this."

His frown deepened and he ran his hand through his hair. "I would hate to think I've brought this upon you."

"I'm sorry?"

"Think about it, people believe we are together now. I don't have enemies in particular, but I've pissed some people off and my subs…"

"Christian, I don't think this has any thing to do with you. Why are you so quick to blame yourself?" I shook my head, and he clenched his jaw. "The first contract appeared in my office before you and I were involved in any way."

"I will order the installment of a superior security system in your office and try to investigate what is going on." He said, serious. "Anastasia, I need you to consider _anyone_ who might be involved."

"I will." I say. I am slightly surprised at the measures Christian is willing to take. He is being over cautious.

The rest of the meal has a lighter tone. Our argument never even mentioned. I suppose neither of us actually knew what to say.

He insisted he wanted to see where I kept my contracts and other documents in my apartment, so he agreed to meet me there after work.

XX

"In your closet?" He asked with an amused face.

"Yes, who would ever come inside my closet? It's a very safe place if you think about it." I argued. We are standing in the confines of my small closet where I keep my documents and some of Kate's.

"I never know what to expect from you, Anastasia." He chuckled.

"Is than a good thing?"

"I don't know." He said honestly.

"Well, know that you know where I keep my documents, how would you like to proceed?"

"I will install the security system in the office, but regarding these documents…" He placed his hand on the file. "I think I should keep them in my safe, where mine are."

What the hell? "My documents? They are mine, Christian. Why should you keep them?"

"For obvious reasons that seem not as obvious to you, Anastasia. Someone knows where you keep them, you have to relocate them, and my safe is where they would be secured."

I don't feel comfortable with Christian keeping my documents. Having my partner, for all intended purposes, keep my personal documents in his safe is too much of a commitment for me. "I don't know. I could relocate them, it's not a problem."

"Anastasia, please be reasonable. It's highly unlikely for someone to access them if I keep them."

I ran my hand through my hair's loose waves. He is right. "Fine." I sigh.

After finally deciding on which documents would stay in my closet and which ones he would keep in safe, we went back to his apartment for dinner and to leave the documents.

"I can guarantee you no one will have access to them here." He said. "You have to understand that you are not the only one implied in this situation now, my contract was on your office if you recall, therefore I'm obliged to intervene."

"I understand, Christian." I sigh. We are sitting in the breakfast bar after having chicken salad subs. I barely touched mine, and Christian was anything but pleased. "It's just… I feel like every single day we are getting more involved with each other."

He turned to me, frowning. "More involved?"

"Yes. More serious or committed, or however you want to say it. If something were to happen between you and I… it just complicates things." I say looking at the table.

He lifted my chin with his fingers and moved it so we were eye to eye. Looking at me intently, he smiled sweetly. "How could this be a complication?" He whispered. "I _want _to be as close to you as I can possibly be."

Lacking any words for his reassurance, the do the only thing I can think of. My eyes sway from his own, and to his slightly parted lips. I grab his face with both of my hands and pull him to me. I kiss him fervently. The depth of my kiss, the urge of my hands running through his jaw, his hair, and my pounding chest, all say what I can't. I want to be as close to him as I can, as well. He moves me so our chairs are opposite to each other, stands and settles himself between my legs. He places his hands on my thighs, and I press my body against his.

He pushes my dress up from my thighs. Breathlessly, I halt our kiss. "What about Taylor and Mrs. Jones?"

"They are in their quarters, they know what to do." He says. What is that supposed to mean?

Before I can argue, he is unzipping his trousers. He pulls my dress further and pulls my panties down, placing them in his pocket. Grabbing my thighs, he lifted me from the chair. I wrapped my legs around me as he pushed my back to the refrigerator. He kissed me passionately and abruptly, and slammed into me without hesitation.

Thrusting quickly, digging his fingers in my thighs and backside, he captured my earlobe between his teeth. "I want you to think of me fucking you like this when you go to that boy's exhibit tomorrow."

He pounded deeply and harshly in to me. "Yes." I moaned.

"Say it again." He grunted, burying his face in my hair.

"Yes, Christian." I utter.

"That's right baby, say my name." He says as I am right on the edge.

"Christian." I moan dropping my head back as I find my release.

He continues to pound into me, grunting, making my release almost unbearable. I pull onto his hair as he finds his own. After we catch our breaths, he wraps his arms around me, and moves from the refrigerator. I wrap my arms around his neck. He grabs my purse.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"We are going to the bedroom." He said simply, as if he was not still inside me.

"Um okay." I slightly amused.

In his bedroom, he places me on the bed carefully, removing himself from inside me. He gives me back my panties and we both straighten up.

He sat on the bedroom chair, his expression serious. What is going on?

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

He placed his elbows on his knees and knotted his hands. "Anastasia, I wanted to reassure you I am really sorry for my behavior last night. I wasn't sure what to say during lunch, and I am still not sure, but_ I am_ sorry."

"I didn't know what to tell you either, I am not familiar with this… situations. I can barely comprehend all of this." I move my hands up. "I am sorry, as well." I give him a small smile.

"Will you stay with me today? I doubt we will see each other tomorrow, and I can't wait until Friday."

I get up from the bed, and sit on his lap. Surprised by my reaction he placed his hands on my hips awkwardly. I put my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. "I'll stay."

"Thank you." He said. "So, what would you like to do?"

"I can think of a few things." I smiled mischievously.

XX

As light fills the bedroom, I wake up wrapped by a naked Christian. His muscular leg is on top of mine, and his hand is coincidently cupping one of breasts. His tousled hair falls on his forehead, and his heavenly faced is relaxed. I kiss his parted lips softly. I can't help but to wonder when something bad will happen. I don't deserve to be this lucky, do I? I have what anyone could possibly wish for, yet it is such a complicated situation. I turn on my side and place my head on Christian's chest. I am beyond confused.

I feel a kiss on my hair. "Good morning beautiful. There's nothing better than waking up to you." He said.

"Good morning handsome. I can think of something better."

"Miss Steele." He chuckled. "Fair point well made."

I sigh. "I have to leave soon."

"Taylor will take you." He said.

"Thank you."

"Sawyer will drive you to the boy's exhibition today." He said.

"What?" I argue.

"I thought we agreed on enhance your security."

"Yes, on my office. I don't need a security detail, Christian."

"He will just drive you to the showcase."

"Fine." I say, knowing there is no way around it.

The day went by like the rest of the days this week, hectic and tiring. Reminding myself that Hannah will start working next week puts my mind at ease though. I was exited and anxious for Jose's exhibition, I hope it turns out well for him. Around 3 pm, Sawyer and I pick up Kate and make our way to Portland.

"I didn't catch you this morning." Kate asked with a raced eyebrow.

"I stayed at Christian's." I grinned like an idiot. "I stopped by the apartment only to change. I think you were taking a shower. "

"I figured." She smiled. "So, what are you planning to give to the man who has everything?"

"I was thinking of giving him something personal or something. I just don't know what."

"Are you serious? His birthday is on Saturday, Ana."

"I know." I feign a sob.

"You are a great baker, so should bake him something, and buy him something tasteful, but not over the top." She weighed in.

"I think that might be a good idea actually." The more I thought about his gift on our ride, the more I was pleased with the directions of my thoughts.

Finally arriving in Portland, Sawyer drops us off at the gallery. The place is very modern, subtle enough not to overshadow photographs, yet with eye-catching details like red pipes. I like it. Kate and I are positively surprised at Jose's photographs they are breathtaking. We can recognize the locations of some of them. People seem to be eyeing us oddly; maybe it's Kate's cleavage. Jose is pleased to see us, but we can only speak for a few minutes. My jaw almost drops to the floor when I see portraits of myself.

The close up portraits of me illustrate my expressions, laughing, smirking, and serious. The other pictures are of me talking on the phone, standing at the table's end during a staff meeting, and reading a manuscript. Oh my.

"I've always said it." Kate whispered. "This is creepy, Ana."

I chucked. "A little."

"Dude, _way_ creepy." She laughed. "My my Jose."

We move around and Jose catches up with us. "Did you like them?"

"I would've liked a little heads up, but they are all great Jose."

"I'm glad you did. They were all bought a few minutes ago." He said.

"What? Who would buy them?" I look back from Jose to Kate.

"That man over there." He pointed towards Sawyer.

"Christian." I whispered. "Sawyer must've let him now, and he told him to buy them. That man." I chuckle.

"Christian Grey?" Jose asked.

"The one and only." Kate said barely containing her laughter.

"Wow." Was all he said.

A few minutes later a woman asked him to come with her. We stayed for another half hour, drank some bad wine, and then said our goodbyes. We have a long car ride ahead.

Kate and I were mostly quiet for the rest of the ride. At our apartment I only stopped by to get some clothes for tomorrow, since I wanted to stay at Christian's again today. Kate reminded me that we were going out with the boys tomorrow night before I left, so I decided on grabbing a few more items.

I insisted on Sawyer not to tell Christian, I wanted it to be a surprise. It's a beautiful night today.

"Miss Steele." Sawyer said seriously. "I don't mean to alarm you, but I've assessed the situation, and I have concluded that we are being followed."

What the fuck? Followed? Why? "Followed? By who?"

"The Dodge behind us has been following us since we left your apartment."

Oh my god. Okay, get you shit together Steele. Remember Ray's instructions for situations like this.

"I need to call Mr. Grey, Miss Steele." He said.

"Go ahead." I said. "Stay focused though."

"Of course." He nodded. He dialed Christian while on speaker.

"Grey." He answered.

"Mr. Grey, Sawyer. I am in the car with Miss Steele, and after carefully assessing the situation I have concluded that they are following us."

I can hear Christian take a deep breath. "Where are you headed?"

"To Escala. We left Miss Kavanagh in her apartment."

"You know how to proceed Sawyer." He said.

"Yes Sir."

"Keep me in line. I'm headed for Escala as well." He said. "Anastasia?"

"Yes." I say.

"We need to talk when you arrive, both of you." He said sternly. I look at back at Sawyer, his lips are pressed in a fine line.

He increases his speed, and so does the Dodge. I guess it will actually be beneficial if the police stop us. Sawyer makes a sudden turn that the car did not expect, gaining a slight advantage.

"The unsub does not know where we are headed." Sawyer says. "We are taking another route to Escala, Sir."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive."

After the route change, the car eventually disappeared, and we headed straight for the apartment. Christian was pacing in front of the door when we entered.

"Sawyer, why did you fail to inform me Miss Steele was coming?" He asked serious.

"I asked him not to." I answered before he did.

"Why would you do that? Knowing the situation, Anastasia, that was irresponsible of you."

"I wanted to surprise you."

He closed his eyes and swallowed. "Sawyer?"

"Sir, it won't happen again."

"The inference?"

"The unsub was near Miss Steele's apartment most likely waiting for her. He did not know where we were headed either, reinforcing my suspicions that she is the target."

Me? This just keeps getting worse, doesn't it? I sigh.

"License plates?"

"I have them down. We will do a detailed assessment of the situation and inform you."

"Effective as of tomorrow you are now appointed as Miss Steele's security detail, Sawyer. Under _no_ circumstance will you proceed without informing me, understood?" Christian said sternly.

It's a reality now. It started as only a drive, and now I have a security detail. Whoever is fucking with me has just made this shit personal. I will hunt that fucker down.

"Anastasia?" Christian said. "I understand you are not fond of the idea, but you saw what happened today, it's for your safety."

"It's fine, Christian."

"Is it? Because you look like you could kill someone."

"Oh I could." I raise an eyebrow. "However is behind all this. I've had enough."

"Baby, calm down. We will find them, okay?"

"Sure." I say walking towards the couch and putting my bag and purse down. I sit on the armrest.

"So, how was the exhibition?"

"It was nice, Jose has some excellent photographs. You would like them."

"Oh yes, I'm eager to see the one's I had Sawyer buy."

"They are something." I roll my eyes.

"I don't like that boy."

"He doesn't like you either."

He chuckles. "Are you okay?" He says holding my shoulders.

"I'm just a bit upset. I wish I knew who was doing this and why."

"It's late, would you like to go to bed?"

"I'm not really tired, but sure." I shrug.

"If you are not tired, then maybe you would like to read something while I do some work?"

"That sounds better." I smile.

"I thought so." He kissed my temple. "I'll be in my study."

Christian's collection is beyond impressive, first editions and rare finds, truly exquisite. Instead of reading, I just go through some that catch my attention. I feel in heaven.

After God knows how long, I feel weary and make my way to bed. He is still in his study, so I just strip down to my panties and put one of his T-shirts. I lay down on the vast bed, and can't help but smile to myself. If anyone would've told me a few months ago I would be here now, I wouldn't believe it. I'm in BDSM exchanging roles partnership with the most beautiful man my eyes have ever had the pleasure of seeing. I'm the editor of a publishing house. If I could trade places with anyone, I'd chose me.

"Anastasia?" Christian asked, opening his bedroom door.

"Yes?" I pop myself up on my elbows.

"I didn't know where you were." He said.

"I'm right here." I smiled, confused.

"I just feel slightly anxious with everything that happened." He explained himself and sat down on the edge of the bed, his back to me.

It is preoccupying yet amusing that I was so wrapped up in my juvenile daydreams I had forgotten about the car that was supposedly following me. I catch a glimpse of him running his hands through his face and hair.

"I wish I could hug you." I say before I can stop myself.

He turns around surprised. "I doubt that would help."

I smile slightly.

He stood up from the bed, and walked around it. He lay down next to me, and I laid back as well. He grabbed my hand and held on to it.

"It's almost the weekend." He said after a moment of lying still with a hidden smile.

"Almost." I agreed. "You can the first scene this weekend since it's your birthday."

"Well, thank you Miss Steele." He smiled his broad and stunning grin. "There's no way I would rather spend it."

"If you recall, your mother has something planned for you." I said. "And we are going out with Kate and Elliot tomorrow."

"Should we cancel tomorrow? I think we should be cautious."

"Christian, we can't stop our lives just because someone might have something against me."

He sighed. "Okay."

I grazed my lips with his, and in one sudden movement he was holding the nape of my neck and kissing me deeply. Being with Christian is like being in an on-going roller coaster, but I could ride it forever.

**AN: I'm terribly sorry for the delay of this chapter, I've had a lot going on the past few weeks. I hope you all enjoy it, and again if you have any comments or suggestions, please review. XX**


	14. Chapter 14

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_  
_Say, "I love you," and you're not listening_  
_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_Please don't stand so close to me_  
_I'm having trouble breathing_  
_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_

_-Distance, Christina Perri Ft. Jason Mraz_

Chapter 14 Birthday Surprises

I impatiently tap my pen on a manuscript I've been _trying _to read for a while. Christian's IT team is installing a new security system, thus my lack of concentration. It was a relatively calm morning at SIP, or should I say GP, in comparison to the last few days. Next week Seattle Independent Publishing will officially be Grey Publishing, and our launch party will reveal the new branch of Grey Enterprises. I'm not sure how I feel about leaving SIP behind, I now it's just name, but the reason I chose to work here was because of the concept the name represented, independent. I hope the essence of SIP remains despite the rebranding, yet still progress positively.

As I was being constantly interrupted in the office, a change of plans for tonight occurred to me. After Christian's IT head, Barney, reassured me that the system was being installed, and he would inform our department on the details when it was running, I decided to leave the office early for tonight's preparations, grabbing my playful present and the birthday letter I was still undecided about giving him.

It took approval from Taylor and much convincing from my part to persuade Sawyer not to inform Christian about my plans. I was still not fond of the idea of having Sawyer with me 24/7 from now on, but at least for now I would go with it. After stopping by the supermarket and running other errands we were finally on our way to Escala. I informed Kate about the change of plans, and she agreed to stop by to help out while I baked the cake. Now, I need to invite Mia. I grab my backberry and call her.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hi Mia, it's Anastasia." I said.

"Of course, Hi Ana. How are you doing?"

"Good, thank you." I said. "I wanted to invite you to a last minute gathering for Christian's birthday."

"Really?" She said chirpily.

I blushed. "Yes. I wanted to do something nice for him. It will be just Kate, Elliot, you, and I. It's that okay?"

"I think it's a great idea. Just a question though, can I bring Ethan?"

"Um. Yeah, sure."

"Great, thanks."

"No problem. See you at Escala at 8:00."

"See you then."

I hope that Christian won't mind Ethan's presence, who knows, it might even be a good opportunity for them to get to know each other, change his perspective of him. Despite not liking his birthday, I hope Christian enjoys himself and the surprise I planned for him. I would do anything to make him change his mind about his birthday, and for that matter himself.

Past 6 pm, Kate and I have decorated the "library", as I've caught myself referring to the room where the books and the billiards table are, in silver streamers, a huge blue and silver "Happy Birthday" banner, blue and silver striped birthday hats, and every detail of a classic surprise birthday party in silver and blue. Even though only a few people were invited, and the idea of a surprise party might seem silly, I personally love the idea, and am in quite a festive mood. Mrs. Jones made Hors d'oeuvre, prepared drinks, and placed them impressively in a table that Sawyer brought in. The chocolate birthday cake I baked Christian is probably one of my finest, and is sitting in the refrigerator. I must admit, the place looks great despite it being an impromptu party.

With the lights out and our party hats on, we are hiding at the library waiting for Christian. Taylor let us know they were in the building. I'm beyond anxious, glancing at everyone nervously, hearing a muffled conversation outside the room. "_Miss Steele is in the billiards room." _I heard Taylor say, then the faint yet authoritative steps approaching, I've never noticed his walk this intently before. My heart races uncontrollably. He will turn the light on any second now.

He turns on the light, and a "Surprise!" exclamation greets him in unison, while party poppers and silly strings fill the room. His face is priceless. At first confusion, followed by authentic surprise and amusement. Everyone took turns on congratulating him, swift kisses on the cheek or handshakes; they knew his limits.

"Surprise." I said with a grin from ear to ear. I was the last one to greet him. I wanted to congratulate him until his actual birthday, so I abstained from saying it.

He cupped my face and kissed me on the lips. "Thank you." He said smiling. "I truly did not expect this." He chuckled.

"I did it with all the pleasure in the world. Now put your hat on." I handed him a party hat.

He kissed me swiftly one more time, and then we joined everyone. We had a few drinks, played pool, and ate some of the delicious hors d'oeuvres Mrs. Jones prepared. So far, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Even while we were on opposite sides of the room or talking with the girls or guys, he would occasionally glance at my direction or swiftly touch my arm or my back, discreetly trying to reveal what he longed most, for us to be alone.

Kate and Elliot were supposedly dancing, but they were barely moving while holding each other closely to Jay Z's "Forever Young". Mia and I were making idle chitchat while Christian and Ethan conversed. We were both dying to know what those two were talking so intently about. I glanced at my watch, and was surprised it was 10 pm. It was time for the cake. I excused myself and went to the kitchen to get it. I positioned the silver candles that spelled out "Happy Birthday" on the cake, and lit them.

As I entered the room with the cake, everyone tuned into the birthday song I was singing. I placed the cake on the table.

"Make a wish." I said.

He hesitated and then proceeded to blow the candles out. Everyone clapped and laughed, we were all in such a light mood. Mrs. Jones sliced the cake and offered everyone a piece. They all made positive remarks on the cake, as my ego silently boasted.

"Ana made the cake." Kate said.

"What? You did?!" Mia asked exited.

"I did." I chuckled.

"You did baby?" Christian asked. I could see Kate and her eyebrow rise through the corner of my eye.

I nodded.

He looked down on the cake and blinked a few times. "It's delicious, thank you." He said, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

We stood in the lobby saying goodbye to everyone for the hundredth time. Kate and Elliot leave hand in hand, while Mia and Ethan are cracking up about something as the all enter the elevator.

"Finally I have you all to myself." Said Christian grabbing both my shoulders.

"And I, you." I smiled.

We walked the few steps back to the apartment, and settled in the kitchen bar.

"I want more cake." Christian admitted with an amused expression that made me laugh.

"Help yourself. I made it for you."

He served himself a slice, and sat down next to me. "I appreciate you doing all this for me."

"It was just a simple party." I said getting up. "I have something else for you."

He eyed me curiously as I left towards his room. I grabbed the gift, and took a deep breath as I decided whether I should give him the letter or not.

Back in the kitchen, I handed him the blue wrapped gift. "Like the party, it's a simple gift. I mean, what do you give the man who has everything, right?"

He smiled the most breathtaking smile I've ever seen, sincere and filled with excitement, like a little boy. He opened the gift, and his smile widened, he opened the box the held the solar helicopter toy.

"I can't wait to try it out." He said. "Thank you."

As he moved forward to kiss me, I put the birthday card between us. "Aren't you gonna read the card?" I asked nervously.

He gave a confused look and grabbed it. He opened the envelope, and took the card out. He laughed at the motif in the front that read "Happy birthday you handsome man". I, on the other hand, knowing the contents of the letter that are written on both sides of the letter, chuckled nervously.

_Happy birthday Christian,_

_I hope that this is the first of many birthdays we can share and celebrate together. I know this is not a date you are particularly fond of, and that I try to understand, but I wish you could also understand the importance of your birthdate. _

_For as long as I am around and even when I am not, I will do anything I can in order to make you feel special, which you are. You are surrounded by people who cherish you deeply Christian. You are a generous and caring man with a heart of gold. I wish for you all the happiness in this new year of your life. I congratulate and celebrate you in this special day. _

_Best wishes,_

_Anastasia. _

He looked up from the letter to me, his gray eyes soft. Heart of gold and silver eyes, I thought to myself. He smiled softly. "Thank you." He whispered.

He cupped my face, and gave me a kiss filled with emotion. "Why are you doing all this for me?" He said with his eyes still closed.

"I don't know." I said softly. "I just wish you could see and feel how _loved_ you are." Love. I try the word out in my head. Love. Did I just use that word?

"I'm not loved. No one could ever love me." He said lowering his hands, glancing down.

"Don't say that. Christian you parents and your entire family love you deeply."

"Because they are my family." He said flatly.

Suddenly, a realization washes over me and knocks me to ground. I understand everything know, the electric current that his touch ignites in me, and the effect of his beautiful gray eyes. I understand why I would follow his smile to the corners of the Earth, and why I feel helplessly drawn to him. I love him too.

I feel out of breath. I place my hand on my chest and swallow.

"What's going on?" He asked alarmed.

I take a few steps back, until I touch the chair. Could it be? Am _I_, Anastasia Steele, in love?

"Anastasia?" He asked, his voice stern but laced with concern.

I look up to his gray eyes, and it is my undoing. "I… I'm thirsty." I blurred out the first thing that came to my mind other than, 'I love you'.

Christian stood up from the chair, frowning. He grabbed a glass form the cupboard and pored some orange juice. Standing opposite to me on the kitchen bar, he handed me the glass with a concerned expression. I grab the glass and gulp it mindlessly. He obviously did not believe me, but I can tell him my realization, at least not for now.

"Shall we?" I ask, placing the glass back at the bar.

He forced a smile, his eyes still disclosing his uneasiness. He grabbed a key from his pocket. "Wait for me in your underwear."

"Yes, Mr. Grey." I winked at him, trying to seem nonchalant.

At the playroom, I close the door behind me, and strip down to my underwear. I kneel next to the door, as Christian instructed me in my first scene as a sub.

After what feels like quite a while, I hear the door open and close. Christians bare feet and the hem of his over-washed jeans enter my range of vision.

"Stand up." He says firmly. I do as he says, not moving my eyes from his feet. "You can look at me now."

I am not surprised what I see when our eyes meet. The same cold and harsh gaze clouds his eyes, like our first scene, his expression hard, and his jaw clenched.

"Put this on, take your underwear off, and lie down on the bed with your legs and arms spread." He said handing me a black eye mask covered with silk and lace.

I walk in all my naked glory all the way to the bed, and assuming that Christian is looking at me, I try my sexiest catwalk amble.

I put the eye mask on, and lie down on the bed, which has a plastic cover on, with my legs and arms spread. I can hear his faint steps approaching, and then I feel his hands on my ankle. He ties both of my ankles to their respective bedposts, spreading me wider, and then my wrists. I think by the sound and the feel of them, I must be tied with leather shackles.

"I'll be back." He said as he finished fastening my last free limb.

I'm intrigued to know where he is and what he intends to do with me tonight. Becoming more perceptive of my surrounding sounds, I think I hear the door open and close, and the shuffling of objects together. What the hell?

He placed something on the table, and the noise stopped. He must've put down what was holding the objects.

"You know the safe words, use them if you must." He said and I nodded. I feel his cold palms run from my pelvis up my belly. "Fire and ice." He whispered, and I instantly knew what he was up to. Ice.

Suddenly, he placed a sole ice cube in the middle of my stomach, making me flinch slightly. "Don't move, or I will punishing you without the need of lashing."

Hmm... 'How?' I wanted to ask, but refrained from doing so. It's not quite appropriate for the circumstance.

I could feel Christian's presence moving away from the bed. I wonder what he is up to now. Probably grabbing a fun torturous toy. A magnificent orchestral piece fills the room suddenly. The imposing piece spread through all throughout my body, causing a chill as cold as the ice.

After he rattled what I assumed was an ice cube, I could feel him near again. The ice he had previously placed on my belly was melting, so he is probably replacing it. This time he placed a handful of ice cubes in my belly, some even falling to my sides. Every sensation is heightened, I am intensely aware of the ice, the music, and my surroundings. I try hard no to wince, or make any movement at all for that matter, as the ice was pricking with tiny yet callous bites into my skin.

"I made something specially for you." He said.

What? I can barely feel the pricking ice on my skin, now I'm too intrigued to notice. "Did you, Mr. Grey?"

"I did." He said. I could feel him walk away again, probably to fetch that 'something special' he made for me.

"Brace yourself." He said coming closer. He slid two fingers inside me, stretching me. I could feel his breath near my thighs, almost right there. He nibbled my sensitive spot slightly, causing a tingling sensation that almost made me giggle. Suddenly, ice was slowly penetrating my warm insides. It. Is. Mind-numbing.

What is that, an abnormal piece of ice? Oh my.

"It's an ice dildo." He answered my thoughts as coldly as the ice filling me.

I tried to shut my mind off and welcome the feeling… as much as a woman with a tendency towards dominant intimacy can. It is surprisingly enjoyable. Suddenly, Christian removes the ice from inside of me.

"Lick it." He ordered, and I could feel the cold emanating from the ice near my lips.

I outstretched my neck so I could reach it. I reel my tongue around the cold and salty melting ice dildo, and then take it all in slowly.

"Enough." Christian said.

I recline my head back, and he walks away. Then, I feel his hands on my ankle again. Without a word, he elevates it and ties the shackle further up in the bedpost. I didn't know that could be done with these bedposts, that why mine mostly steel bars, and because I like the idea of a steel playroom for a Steele. He tied my other leg, elevating my legs, my pelvis rising slightly from the bed as well.

I'm not sure if Christian's distant manner is part of his usual demeanor like last time, but he feels particularly distant.

I can feel him climb on the bed between my legs. He grabbed the back of my knees and slightly flexing them, positioning one on each of his shoulders. With a swift thrust, he entered me quickly, harshly… I arched my back, captivated by the feeling, his hands slightly pressing into the back of my knees, I could feel the divine pressure in the lower half of my body that was elevated. Suddenly, I felt his hand let go of my knees, and then his fingers fidgeting with my eye mask… He removed it. I was momentarily distracted by this gesture, even though he was still deep inside me. His gray eyes were wide open, lustful and wild, looking deeply into me, penetrating me even with his sight. He quickened his pace, bringing me back from my reverie. He was burying himself deep inside me, each merciless thrust harder and harder, deeper and deeper, consuming me. I uttered selfish prayers in my pleasurable rush.

After our playroom fun, we went downstairs to his bedroom. It was almost midnight, so I grabbed one of his T-shirts from the closet and put it on, no panties, and went back into the bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, his back to the bed rest, his legs stretched in front of him. I crawled on the bed, and sat astride him.

I looked into the beautiful gray eyes that captivated me, that consume me, the eyes of the man I _love_. He seems puzzled by my raking eyes, but I continue to absorb his perfect body, face, and soul. _Perfect for me_.

I slowly raise my hand, and touch his face with my fingertips. "Happy birthday Christian." I whisper, and kissed him fervently, my kiss saying all that I couldn't.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me closer, if possible, and had the most heartwarming smile when our lips pulled apart.

His eyes were closed, but his breathing was unsteady. He grabbed my hand, and slowly pulled it closer to him. He took a deep breath, and placed my fingertips on his chest. I can't even imagine the disbelief on my face, was this really happening? I'm moving deep into his layers, layers of hurt and loneliness, just as he moving deeper through mine.

"Thank you Anastasia." He said, his voice barely audible, vulnerable and raw, unlike the usual confident and dominant Christian. "For everything."

He placed his hand over mine, now sprawling on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat. Excitement, anxiety, fear, and countless emotions washed through me. The sudden urge to tell him how I felt was overpowering me, but I fought it. The only thing I'm sure of is that this love thing is fucking confusing.

**AN: I'm SO sorry for the terrible delay with the chapter, I've been crazy busy! Still, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! I'm glad and very sure to say that I can now update the story frequently. Thank you to everyone taking their time to read the fic!**


End file.
